School Rumble, El Sueño Final
by RC IZUMI
Summary: Es bien sabido que Harima Kenji no ha tenido suerte en el amor; sin embargo no todo está perdido, hay dos chicas a quienes les roba hasta el último suspiro y por lo tanto harán todo lo posible por llegar a su corazón ¿A quién de ellas escogerá Harima Kenji?
1. Malas Noticias

**_¡Hola qué tal¡ Les traigo un FF muy recomendable es un poco largo, pero vale la pena…_**

 **Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de_ **School Rumble** _no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a_ **Jin Kobayashi** …

 **Aclaración:** _La historia_ **NO** _me pertenece, para eso doy créditos a_ **ramón_yo** _, tan simple como eso, yo sólo hice algunas correcciones, asimismo, haré la noble labor de dejarlo por aquí XD (Siempre y cuando se me permita)_

Bueno he aquí el primer capítulo ^^ allá vamos…

 **CAPITULO I  
Malas Noticias  
Presente – Futuro  
¿Un pincel sin tinta? **

_Faltando, 5 días para que Karasuma se vaya, en la escuela Sarah se da cuenta de esto por medio de rumores de la escuela, y a la hora de salida de clases, se lo comunica a Yakumo, quien a su vez queda impresionada y de inmediato piensa en su hermana Tenma…_ _  
_  
Yakumo – _(pensando)_ Ahh¡ Nee~san, se sentirá muy mal si le digo esto…

Sara - ¿Qué pasa Yakumo?

Yakumo – No, nada, es sólo que no me lo imaginaba, pero ¿a dónde se irá?

Sara – Pues parece que a América, pero no estoy muy segura, bueno, ojalá le vaya bien, ya que se dice es muy bonito por allá…

 _Media hora después en casa de las hermanas Tsukamoto, y mientras Tenma estaba viendo Mangoku, llega Yakumo cerca de ella y le dice:_

Yakumo – Nee~san…

Tenma – Hmm… ¿Qué pasa Yakumo?

Yakumo – Este…, es sólo que…, bueno verás…

Tenma – ¿Sí?

Yakumo – Parece que…, Karasuma kun se irá a América…

 _En ese momento Tenma se queda hecha piedra XD y con cara de… ¿Ehh?_

Tenma – No, no, no puede… No puede ser, ¡Yakumoooo! ¿Por qué me dices esas bromas tan pesadas?, que mala hermana eres _(llorando y jalándole la blusa a Yakumo)_

Yakumo – Pero Nee~san, es verdad, me lo dijo Sarah…

Tenma – _(cae al suelo perpetrada por la noticia y empieza a llorar profundamente mientras Yakumo la observa un tanto triste también)_ Karasuma-kun, no…, no quiero que te vayas…

 _Al siguiente día en la escuela, durante la hora del almuerzo están reunidas en la misma mesa Tenma, Eri, Sou y Akira; por otro lado a Tenma se le nota de inmediato que está muy triste…_ _  
_  
Eri – ¿En serio?, ¿de verdad Mikoto?, y ¿qué le dijiste?

Tenma – _(pensando y recordando, como iba tras el en la bicicleta, como compartió el paraguas de Kappa aquel día bajo la lluvia, como comían curry juntos, el Día de San Valentín y por último recordó como se la pasaban muy felices en las festividades de Año Nuevo mirando la puesta del sol, Karasuma, no quiero que te vayas de mí, esta vez: "Definitivamente se lo diré" "Podré ser feliz gracias a ti" "Definitivamente se lo diré")_

Sou – Mmm…, ¿qué pasa Tsukamoto?

Tenma – _(casi llorando)_ No, nada chicas, no es nada…

Akira – Te vez muy decaída, no puedes ocultar que algo te pasa, ¿Acaso es porque Karasuma se va a América?

Todas – Ehh?¡

Tenma – ¿Ya lo sabias?

Akira – Soy del club de té, pero eso no importa. Porque no eres un poco más valiente, no seas como cierta persona que conozco que a pesar de querer hacerlo siempre le gana el orgullo…

Eri – _(le llega la indirecta y habla de manera muy hipócrita)_ Hmm, no sé de qué estás hablando…

Sou – Eyy Tsukamoto¡, _(le pone la mano en el hombro)_ , no te preocupes, tienes a tus amigas para ayudarte, déjanoslo a nosotras _(Tenma la mira con unos ojos llorosos)_ , ya lo convenciste una vez de que no se fuera, ten por seguro de que lo harás otra vez…

 _Mientras tanto a unos metros de distancia, Harima estaba sentado con: Hanai, Harry, Togou, Imadori y Asou…_

Togou – Y bien amigos, ¿qué piensan hacer después de la preparatoria?, creo que ya debemos ir pensando en un futuro como verdaderos ganadores _(pone ojos de estrella)…_

Imadori – Ehh jeje, pues he estado pensando y probablemente no pase el año, aunque si lo logro me gustaría empezar a trabajar en el cine _(empieza a imaginarse a el mismo con un papel protagónico de Dojibiron Blue XD, y al final de la escena le da un beso a "Rosa", quien al quitarse la_ _máscara_ _muestra la cara de Ichijou sonrojada)_. Ehh?, pero que cosas imagino, _(con un gesto un poco sorprendido)…_ _  
_  
Asou – Creo que deberías pensar en algo mejor que eso, suenas muy ingenuo en ser estrella de cine

Imadori – ¿Ah sí?, y ¿tú que vas a hacer?

Asou – Eso no tiene importancia.

Togou – ¿Cómo qué no?, claro que es importante, acaso no te interesa ¿imaginar tu futuro?, me entere por ahí que estas muy enamorado de Sou-kun.

Asou – Ya veo, así que ahora todos piensan eso, y que me dices de ti, ¿Hanai?

Hanai – ¿Yo?, pues yo…, podría… _(Empieza a imaginarse dirigiendo un dojo junto a una sombra, pero por más que intenta saber quién es, no puede reconocerla, ¿quién es esta mujer?, siento que es hermosa y tiene un corazón enorme, pero no puedo saber quién es, ¿quién será?)_ …

 _En ese momento en la mesa de las amigas…_ _  
_  
Eri – Vuelvo enseguida voy al baño…

 _Y volviendo a la mesa de los hombres…_

Harry – Bueno, este hombre ya se quedó en sus sueños, que hay de ti, ¿Harima?

Harima – ¿Huh?, acaso no es ¿obvio?, _(queriendo parecer muy exitoso empieza a decir mentiras)_ , seré un gran empresario con muchísimo dinero y seré un líder mundial al lado de mi futura esposa hahaha...

 _En ese momento, Eri iba pasando y escucha el comentario de Harima…_

Eri – _(Se detiene un poco y piensa, ¿Un empresario? [Recuerda a su padre] ¿Es todo lo que quieres en tu vida Hige?, pensé que no eras como él [con cara de decepción])…_

 _Y volviendo a la mesa de las amigas…_

Sou – ¡Oye Tsukamoto¡, tengo una idea, le daremos una fiesta sorpresa a Karasuma-kun y tú le darás el regalo principal para que no se vaya, te aseguro que no lo hará, además se nota que te tiene mucho afecto, después de eso te dejaremos a solas con él y solo tendrás que ser sincera…

 _Discutieron entre ellas y acordaron todo para el penúltimo día, antes del viaje de Karasuma…_

Mientras tanto, Harima en su casa, se quedó acostado después de haber estado limpiando el departamento y volteó a ver su manga pensando: _(Tenma-chan, te confesaré todo mi amor antes de que acabe el año, solo así podré estar tranquilo, si así será, te daré unos chocolates y finalmente te declararé mi amor. Será en nueve días, sí en nueve días tendré listo mi tomo final)_. Luego Harima se queda dormido y empieza a soñar que está en un vacío y en el horizonte ve una silueta negra algo confusa de dos colitas que apenas se puede distinguir.

Harima – _(Pensando)_ _(Tenma-chan, ¿eres tú?, ven conmigo, quiero abrazarte, ehh?, ¿por qué te alejas?, Tenma chaaaaaaan, ¿ehh?, ¿qué es eso?; de repente enfrente de él, hay un enorme paraguas de amor, [de aquellos que son muy populares en Japón], y ve su nombre escrito en él, pero en el otro lado no hay ningún nombre escrito, ¡Vaya, vaya¡ qué cosas, este debe ser el destino, escribiré el nombre de Tenma-chan en el otro lado del paraguas con este gran pincel [Todo puede ser posible en los sueños XD];sin embargo, al intentar escribir, el pincel no funcionaba, ¿¡mmm…, que extraño¡? bueno, supongo que no tiene tinta, que importa después lo haré)_

 _ **Espero y lo estén disfrutando tanto como yo...**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y nos estamos viendo...**_


	2. Se viene la Feria

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de_ **School Rumble** _no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a_ **Jin Kobayashi** …

 **Aclaración:** _La historia_ **NO** _me pertenece, para eso doy créditos a_ **ramón_yo** _, tan simple como eso, yo sólo hice algunas correcciones, asimismo, haré la noble labor de dejarlo por aquí XD (Siempre y cuando se me permita)_

Bueno he aquí el segundo capítulo ^^ allá vamos…

 **CAPITULO II  
Se viene la feria  
Se vienen los rechazos  
Se vienen los sueños **

_Por la mañana en la escuela…_ _ **  
**_  
Tenma – Karasuma kun, no importa lo que deba hacer, impediré que te vayas, _(con cara de determinación)…_

 _Se encuentra con sus amigas…_ _  
_  
Eri – Tenma buenos días, ¿estás mejor?

Tenma – Sí, muchas gracias chicas, estoy mucho mejor esta mañana…

 _Mientras que en otra parte de la escuela…_ _  
_  
Fuyuki – Oye Karasuma, y ¿por qué te irás a América?

Karasuma – El jefe me dijo que tenía que ir hacia allá, para continuar un proyecto…

Pagano – Ohh ya veo, pero ¿no vas a extrañar a tus amigos?, porque nosotros si te vamos a extrañar mucho…

Karasuma – _(Empieza a pensar) (¿Amigos?, no había pensado en eso, en verdad ¿aquí tengo amigos?, ¿tan diferente es aquí de allá?, tal vez podría…)_

Fuyuki – Es cierto, además, ¿qué hay de Tsukamoto-kun?

Karasuma – Ella… _(En eso lo interrumpe Tani-sensei para llamarlo a un trabajo)_

Pagano – Si Tsukamoto supiera, seguramente se sentiría triste…

Fuyuki – Supongo que sabes lo que debemos hacer…

Pagano – Claro, yo también cuento contigo.

 _Mientras tanto entre clases cerca de los casilleros, estaba Sou sola cuando de repente llega Asou…_ _  
_  
Asou – Hola _(un poco distante)_

Sou – ¿Ehh? Hola, ¿cómo estás? _(también algo seria)_

Asou – Mira…, yo…, quería decirte que…

Sou – ¿Si?

Asou – El año escolar se va acabar y va a haber una feria para los graduados, será el viernes por la noche, quisieras… ¿Ir conmigo?

Sou – Yo…, creo que sí, pero verás, es que ese día...

Asou – Ya veo, no importa entonces te veré luego _(se va)_

Sou – _([Pensando] se acuerda de aquella ocasión en que vio al maestro de las montañas) (Eres muy fuerte y demuestras ser tan ruda como un hombre, pero eso no te deja expresar tu feminidad, deberías cambiar eso)_ Ohh¡, pero que estoy haciendo _(sale corriendo y alcanza a Asou)._

Asou – _(Parece que no podré después de todo, luego oye la voz de Mikoto)_

Sou – Oye Asou, espera, yo… Sí quiero ir, ahora que recuerdo lo que iba a hacer es para otro día.

Asou – _(Recobra una cara sonriente) ¡_ Qué bien¡ te aseguro que será genial.

Sou – _(Responde con una sonrisa),_ ya lo creo, te veo luego entonces _(se va)_.

 _Luego en el salón de clases, las chicas siguen con la discusión y llegan a la conclusión de que mejor invitarán a Karasuma a la feria de los graduados, y que ahí se armará lo bueno. XD_

Sou – Verás que todo saldrá bien Tsukamoto, en alguno de los juegos de seguro te subes con él y ahí le dices tus sentimientos…

 _Pero, por ahí cerca estaba escuchando Harima y de inmediato piensa:_

Harima – _(Wooahh¡, en verdad ¿Tenma-chan irá a la feria de los graduados?, esa será una estupenda oportunidad para declararle mi amor, en vista de que Karasuma se ira a América, supongo que ahora habrá reflexionado y sabrá que la amo demasiado, seguramente quiere estar a solas conmigo, muy bien entonces claro que iré, Tenma-chan no te haré esperar y te encontraré ahí)_ _[La loca imaginación de Harima XD]_ _  
_  
Eri – ¡Vaya¡ en verdad, será una gran noche ¿no, Mikoto?

Sou – ¿Huh? _(se sonroja)_ ¿de qué hablas?

Eri – No te hagas, se bien que irás con Asou, dime, ¿ya se te declaró?

Sou – ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?, solo somos buenos amigos e iremos a la feria eso es todo…

 _Sin embargo, Eri tan sólo la mira ¬¬_

Sou - Ehh?, ¿por qué me miras así?

Eri – Y tú también Tenma, creo que será una noche para recordar…

Tenma – Kyyyaaa no¡ ¿cómo crees?, yo no sería capaz de esas cosas con Karasuma-kun, _(empieza a imaginar, mmm "cosas", y se sonroja intensamente)_ _XD_

Eri – Pero si no he dicho que cosas…

Tenma – Bueno, tu sabes andar por ahí, por allá, hacer eso, y aquello, _(con su gran sonrisa de ella)_ _  
_  
Akira – ¿Y qué hay de ti Eri?

Eri – _(Se sonroja también)_ Ehh?, pues bueno, creo que yo me quedaré en casa, tengo muchas cosas que hacer…

Akira – Sí claro. _(Tono sarcástico)_ _  
_  
Eri – ¿No me crees?

Akira – Sí claro…

Eri – Ya basta, deja de jugar conmigo…

 _Y bueno ahí se quedan discutiendo, luego en los pasillos de la escuela…_ _ **  
**_  
Hanai – Ahh, Yakumo-kun, ¿cómo estás?, ¿a dónde vas?, ¿cómo se te hace el día?, ¿buen clima, verdad?

Yakumo – ¿Hanai-sempai?, Hola…

Hanai – Yakumo kun verás, yo quería…a una invitación…digo invitarte a graduarte, digo, es decir, quería graduarte en la feria, ohh perdón, perdón yo…yo…

Yakumo – _(solo lo ve con cara de ¿ehh?)_ _XD_ _  
_  
Hanai – ¿Querrías ir conmigo a la feria?

Yakumo – Mmm…, es que, no puedo, tengo muchos quehaceres en casa y no puedo _[Vaya excusa más currada XD]_

Hanai – ¿De verdad?, yo podría ayudarte a hacerlos, se cocinar, planchar, lavar platos, ropa…

Yakumo – No, no es necesario Hanai-sempai, mejor, mejor diviértase en la feria…

Hanai – _(Algo triste, que digo algo, "bastante" triste)_ ahh entiendo, bueno entonces, que tengas un buen día Yakumo-kun.

Yakumo – Hasta luego.

Hanai – _(Caminando por el pasillo)_ No entiendo, por qué Yakumo-kun ¿nunca quiere salir conmigo?, ¿seré acaso tan mala persona?, perdóname Yakumo-kun, creo que nunca seré una buena persona digna de ti…

 _ **Espero y lo estén disfrutando tanto como yo...**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y nos estamos viendo...**_


	3. El sueño de Karasuma

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de_ **School Rumble** _no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a_ **Jin Kobayashi** …

 **Aclaración:** _La historia_ **NO** _me pertenece, para eso doy créditos a_ **ramón_yo** _, tan simple como eso, yo sólo hice algunas correcciones, asimismo, haré la noble labor de dejarlo por aquí XD (Siempre y cuando se me permita)_

Bueno he aquí el tercer capítulo ^^ allá vamos…

 **CAPITULO III  
El sueño de Karasuma  
¿Por qué me gusta el curry?  
¿Por qué Nijou-sensei? **

_Era de noche y todos estaban en sus casas, pero en la de Karasuma, pasaba algo…_ _ **  
**_  
Karasuma – _(acostado en su cama y oyendo a su mamá, en su mente empieza a recordar)_ _  
_  
Mamá – Eres muy especial Karasuma, nadie dibuja como tu hijo…

Karasuma – Y si soy tan especial, ¿por qué los niños ni las niñas quieren juntarse conmigo?, solo ven mis dibujos y se ríen de mí…

Mamá – Porque ellos no entienden, que eres mejor que ellos y te tienen envidia hijo…

 _Empieza a recordar la primaria…_ _  
_  
Niño – Miren, es el cabeza de hongo, jajajaja, ¿otra vez con tus dibujos, tonto? _(se los arrebata)_

Karasuma – Eyy devuélvemelos, son míos niño – ¿Y por qué no intentas quitármelos bobo? _(luego los pisa y los ensucia con la suela de sus zapatos y Karasuma empieza a llorar)_ , vaya ya estas llorando tonto, no pareces hombre…

Luego en el recreo, Karasuma se sienta en alguna banca de por ahí, llorando y tratando de componer un poco su manga, cuando se da cuenta que olvidó el almuerzo de ese día y simplemente se queda sentado sin hacer nada.  
Cerca de ahí pasan una niñas de su salón murmurando _(mira, es el niño bobo ese de los dibujos, que no se cansa de que lo maltraten, sí que es raro)_ , Karasuma sólo se pone más triste de lo que ya estaba, cuando una voz consoladora lo alivia diciendo:

Niña – ¿Estás bien?, parece que olvidaste tu almuerzo, toma, compartiremos el mío…

Karasuma – ¿Curry?

Niña – Espero te guste, me lo hizo mi papá, es mi almuerzo favorito, no me lo dejes ¿ok?

Karasuma – _(se pone feliz y muestra una sonrisa)_ , ¡claro¡

Niña – ¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí?

Karasuma – Nada, no es nada niña – ¿Pero qué dices? _(se lo quita)_ , ¡woow¡, son unos dibujos hermosos, ¿tú los hiciste?

Karasuma – Si, pero a nadie le gustan _(lo dice con algo de tristeza)_

Niña – Pues a mí sí, de hecho me encanta como has dibujado, ya sé, te llamare _Nijou_ , ¡eso se oye bien para un dibujante¡

Karasuma – ¿En serio?

Niña - ¡Claro¡ ¿oye, quieres que vayamos a jugar?

Karasuma – Ehh?, ¡sí por supuesto¡

Y de ahí hasta el final del recreo _(tiempo de descanso en la escuela primaria)_ , se la pasaron de maravilla jugando en todas partes de la escuela…

Chica – Uff, estoy muy cansada, pero me divertí mucho _(Lo dice con una sonrisa en el rostro)_

Karasuma – Yo, yo también…

Chica – Bueno, ya me voy, recuerda que me prometiste estar aquí mañana ¿ok?. No se te vaya a olvidar _(le da un beso en la mejilla a Karasuma y éste se pone sonrojado de manera tremenda)_ , nos vemos.

Karasuma – _(gritando y despidiéndose)_ nos vemos, cuídate. Al siguiente día en el recreo Karasuma volvió a la misma banca del día anterior para ver si estaba aquella niña tierna, pero cuando llegó...

Niño – _(venia en compañía de otros amigos de él)_ Ohh¡ vaya pero si es el extraterrestre, ahora sí que te estabas pasando con esa niña de ayer ¿verdad?

Karasuma – Ehh?, ¿de qué hablan?

Niño – No te hagas el tonto, te vimos todos bobo, pero para tu mala noticia, esa niña ya se cambió de escuela justo ayer

Karasuma – Queeé?, ¿por qué?

Niño – ¿Que no es obvio?, le diste asco, solo se sentó contigo porque le dabas lástima, nada más, ya que nuca serás más que un raro, ¿verdad chicos?

Niños – Siií, raro, raro, raro, raro…

Karasuma – No es cierto, es mentira _(llorando)_

Niño – Claro que no, es más, ya me estás dando asco a mí también, así que te voy a dar una lección tonto _(lo toma de la camisa y a punto de golpearlo)_

Profesor – ¡Alto ahí niño¡ – ¡Ohh¡ profesor, lo siento yo solo estaba defendiéndome, es que el empezó a pegarme primero y yo….

Profesor – Suficiente, ya tuve suficiente de ti, ahora mismo te cambio de clase, ya no estarás en mi salón.

Niño – Pero…

Profesor – Ya basta, no hay excusas…

Niño – _(se va muy enojado y viendo a Karasuma le murmura cerca de donde pueda escucharlo),_ me las vas a pagar extraterrestre.

Profesor – Karasuma, si vas a estar peleándote con todo mundo, mejor no te juntes con nadie, que lo único que me ocasionas es problemas, así que por tu bien, mejor quédate solo  
 _(esa última palabra resonó en la cabeza de Karasuma muchas veces)_ _[solo, solo, solo, solo…]_ _  
_  
Desde entonces, Karasuma se ha mantenido alejado de los demás y tratando de pasar desapercibido a lo demás niños y niñas, no socializaba con nadie, no hacia amigos, tan sólo quedaba en su mente la imagen de aquella niña que lo hizo sentir feliz por lo menos una vez en su vida, y que no sabía ni su nombre ni el por qué había faltado a aquella promesa…

 _ **Espero y lo estén disfrutando tanto como yo...**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y nos estamos viendo...**_


	4. No quiero que te vayas

**_Disclaimer: _**_Los personajes de_ ** _School Rumble_** _no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a_ ** _Jin Kobayashi_** …

 ** _Aclaración:_** _La historia_ ** _NO_** _me pertenece, para eso doy créditos a_ ** _ramón_yo_** _, tan simple como eso, yo sólo hice algunas correcciones, asimismo, haré la noble labor de dejarlo por aquí XD (Siempre y cuando se me permita)_

Bueno he aquí el cuarto capítulo ^^ allá vamos…

 **CAPITULO IV  
No quiero que te vayas  
El secreto descubierto  
Que buena esta la cena **

_En la casa de Sawachika, ella se encuentra sentada en un balcón pensando y mirando al horizonte…_

Eri – _(Pensando)_ Ya nos vamos a graduar, y si no le digo, jamás lo volveré a ver. ¿Por qué pienso en él?, ¿Acaso esto es estar enamorada? nunca me habían interesado los chicos, pero con el Hige es distinto, ¿Por qué?

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_  
 _Eri y Tenma están haciendo el álbum del viaje escolar…_ _  
_  
Tenma – Eri-chan, no debes tener arrepentimientos, no debes tener ninguno, si no, no vivirás al máximo tu vida…

Harima – _(Llega de repente a donde están ellas)_ , oye Ojou…

Eri - ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué no tenías tantas cosas que hacer que no podías hacer el álbum?

Harima – Sobre eso, dejare que tú lo-

Tenma – Harima-kun, ¿por qué no vas a la casa de Eri a terminar el álbum?

Eri y Harima – ¿Pero qué?

Tenma – Ayy qué bien, sabía que podía contar contigo Harima-kun, bueno entonces los dejo solos _(pone cara sarcástica),_ bye.

Harima – _(Tenma-chan, si tú me lo pides, con gusto iré a la casa de la Ojou para que veas mis increíbles fotos),_ Ojou, terminaremos el álbum en tu casa…

Eri – Ehh?, ¿por qué aceptas tan de repente?

Harima – Eso no te importa, solo lo haremos así…

Eri – Vaya que eres extraño, pero está bien, te espero en mi casa por la tarde, no te retrases…

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fin del Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Nakamura – Ojou-sama, el joven de la motocicleta ha llegado preguntando por usted…

Eri – Ahh sí, dile que pase, ya voy para allá

 _Y ya que Eri bajó…_

Harima – ¡Woow¡ tienes una bonita casa, y además es muy grande.

Eri – Que bueno que te guste _(Se alegra, y pone una cara linda y sincera)_ , ¿quieres que te sirva algo?

Harima – Ohh muchas gracias, estoy sediento _(ehh?, pero que cosas digo, decirle gracias a ella ¿después de todo lo que me ha ocasionado?)_ _  
_  
Eri – Aquí tienes

Harima – Sí claro

 _Y una vez trabajando…_ _  
_  
Harima – _(pensando)_ Demonios, aquí hay muchas fotos, pero ¿en ninguna salgo o qué?, ¡Pero qué demonios! _(Encuentra la foto en la que salva a Eri de Max)_ , esta foto es… No, nunca podría poner esta foto, aún si es la única que tengo, por nada del mundo la pondría en el álbum…

Eri – Oye, ¿HIge?

Harima – ¿Sí?

Eri – ¿Por qué siempre usas lentes?

Harima – Pero, ¿por qué me preguntas eso?

Eri – Solo curiosidad…

Harima – Bueno yo, lo que pasa es que… _(No puedo decirle lo de Tenma-chan)_ mmm, me hace daño el sol en los ojos…

Eri – ¿Ehh?, no digas mentiras, cuando estábamos en la boda arreglada estabas sin lentes y no parecías tener problemas, dime la verdad _(sentenció) XD_ _  
_  
Harima – ¿Qué, boda?, ahh sí, te refieres a cuando tú y yo nos…quedamos en…

 _Ambos se ponen sonrojados y se voltean para no verse de frente… XD_

Harima – _(Pensando),_ ¿pero qué hago?, ¿cómo me pongo así con la Ojou?, ¿desde cuándo me importan sus asuntos?, bah¡, por mí que piense lo que quiera, _(empieza a hablar)_ a mí no me…..

Eri – Hige _(lo interrumpe)_

Harima – ¿Ehh? ¿Qué… qué pasa?

Eri – ¿Por qué me ayudaste en ese entonces?, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras tú?

Harima – Bueno es que, yo no quería que supieras…

Eri – ¿Que supiera qué?

Harima – Nnno nada, es que…, lo siento, discúlpame Ojou, la verdad es que nunca quise engañarte ni hacerte sentir mal. Yo…, también era el que estaba en la bañera, no era Sou, pero espera, espera, no era mi intención verte créeme, jamás haría algo así, aunque pienses lo peor de mí, debes creerme, jamás haría algo como eso yo…, yo…

Eri – Lo sé _(lo dice muy segura)_

Harima – Ehh?, ¿cómo… que lo sabes?

Eri – _(Empieza a sonreír),_ No tienes que decirme nada, al contrario, Hige, nunca tuve la oportunidad de agradecerte como se debe, y por eso, Muchas Gracias Hige _(se avergüenza un poco) XD_

Harima – _(Pensando)_ ¿Ella me está agradeciendo?, ella no es así, nunca me agradecería, o es que ¿ha cambiado?, nunca había visto ese lado de ella y tal vez… _(Deja de pensar)._ Bueno…, ehh…, de nada, no es nada en verdad…

Eri – _(De repente se sorprende por algo)_ Hige, tenemos un problema, eres el único que no tiene foto, hasta ahora no he visto ninguna tuya

Harima – Ahh si, tienes razón…

Eri – ¿Tú encontraste alguna?

Harima – Bueno, creo que esta podría… _(Se tapa la boca y esconde la foto de él y ella, pero que estoy haciendo, como puedo ponerme serio con ella, esto no me debería de importar ¿Por qué, no puedo mostrarle esta foto por nada del mundo?)_

Eri – ¿Qué sucede, hallaste una?

Harima – Ehh no, claro que no _(Maldición, esto se está poniendo peligroso, ¿qué debo hacer?, no es que me importe este estúpido álbum o la princesa, pero…,)_ mira, ya me tengo que ir, se está haciendo tarde, hicimos muy buen trabajo este día, nos vemos _(agarra su mochila y se dispone a salir de ahí)_ _  
_  
Eri – ¡Espera!

Harima – ¿Qué sucede?

Eri – No te vayas por favor, no quiero que te…

Harima – ¿Qué dices?, ¿que no quieres qué?

Eri – _(Se sonroja)_ , es decir, es noche debes tener hambre, por lo menos quédate a cenar…

Harima – ¿Cenar?, ahora que lo dices, tengo mucha hambre, ¿tienes algo bueno de comer?

Eri – Pues, la cena de hoy es Estofado, vas a querer o prefieres ¿comer cereal en tu casa? _(empieza a sonreír)_

Harima – _(Comienza a reír poco a poco)_ , hmm, hahaha, creo que prefiero tu estofado Sawachika hahaha _(Pero qué demonios hago, ¿no es como si fuera su novio o algo así? ¿Por qué esto me causa gracia?)_ _  
_  
 _Ambos de disponen a cenar solos en una gran mesa, y durante unos minutos, conversan de lo más natural y sueltan risas y comentarios sobre sus futuros…_ _  
_  
Eri – _(con una lágrima de risa) A_ yy dios, que profesor tan tonto…

Harima – Sí hahaha, ni siquiera se imaginaba que lo que en verdad hacía era mi manga

Eri – ¿Manga?, ¿Tú escribes manga?

Harima – Claro, acaso no te lo he enseña- _(Se tapa la boca, ahora que recuerdo no puedo mostrárselo, sino se daría cuenta de mi secreto),_ es decir, yo estaba, arreglando la manga de mi camisa jejeje

Eri – Ahh claro…

Harima – _(Se levanta)_ Bueno, gracias por la cena Sawa, es decir Ojou, no estuvo nada mal…

Eri – Está bien, que pases buenas noches _(se despide de él en la puerta)_

Harima – _(caminando)_ ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado hoy?, pude haber estado en mi casa continuando el manga, pero en lugar de eso, me quede en la casa de esta chica, y hasta disfruté de la cena; Hmmm no sé porque, pero hay algo extraño que hace que este feliz. Bueno, a fin de cuentas es la Ojou, no tengo porque tomarle importancia…

Eri – _(Que estés bien)_ , ehh?, ¿qué es esto? _(encuentra un sobre tirado),_ ¿será que es del Hige?

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Harima – _(Cuando estaban en el templo con la manta),_ tengo un manuscrito muy valioso para mí…

Harima – _(Cuando lo atropelló la limusina de Eri y que tenía que entregar el manga [Recordando la primera temporada del anime])_ Entrégalo te digo, yo estoy bien. Ese documento, es lo más importante en mi vida, el significado de mi propia vida se encuentra ahí, entrégalo por favor…  
 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fin del Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Eri – No debería de verlo, pero, bueno, supongo que no se dará cuenta si lo vuelvo a guardar

En ese momento abre el documento y empieza a ver las primeras partes…

Eri – Esto es… Acaso este es…..

 _ **Espero y lo estén disfrutando tanto como yo...**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y nos estamos viendo...**_


	5. Dos Corazones

**_Disclaimer:_** __ _Los personajes de_ ** _School Rumble_** _no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a_ ** _Jin Kobayashi_** …

 ** _Aclaración:_** _La historia_ ** _NO_** _me pertenece, para eso doy créditos a_ ** _ramón_yo_** _, tan simple como eso, yo sólo hice algunas correcciones, asimismo, haré la noble labor de dejarlo por aquí XD (Siempre y cuando se me permita)_

Bueno he aquí el quinto capítulo ^^ allá vamos…

 **CAPÍTULO V  
Corazón de princesa y  
Corazón de fantasma **

Eri – Este es…, esto es… ¡¿un manga?¡, entonces, después de todo, él sí escribe manga, ¿me mintió? _(pensando con algo de tristeza),_ lo que quería entregar aquella vez y por lo que ha estado presionado tanto tiempo es este documento. ¿Tanta vergüenza le daba enseñarlo a todos?, sólo lo veré un poco más…

Sawachika lo lee y al pasar por varias páginas empieza a notar algo…

Eri – Este hombre es ¿Igual a él? ¡Mejor dicho, es él¡. _[Se acerca el manga, para poder apreciar mejor] (Pensando) [El Hige se dibuja así mismo en el manga, pero… ¿quién es esta chica?, se parece a…, ¡¿A Tenma?¡, Hige es que acaso tú…, la…, ¡¿La quieres?¡]_ _(En ese momento comienzan a salir de sus ojos lágrimas que caen en las páginas del manga, el cual ella hojea más y sigue cayendo en la tristeza al ver que Tenma y Harima son los protagonistas del manga y parecen estar muy enamorados)._ Así que…, ¡¿Era ella?¡ _(Recuerda cuando lo atropelló, cuando se le declaró en medio de la calle, la misma boda arreglada e incluso el viaje a Tokyo cuando le dijo que el salvaría el pergamino que perdió, entendiendo hasta ahora que él se refería al pergamino de Tenma y Harima)_ , todas esas veces, todos esos momentos… ahora entiendo por qué siempre parecías extraño y perdido, entonces creo que… nosotros no podemos…..ser… pero, entonces ¿Por qué escribiste mi nombre en tu pergamino? _(Lo que pasó aquella vez es que la lluvia hizo que el nombre de Sawachika que se encontraba sobre el pergamino de Harima, se traspasara al de Harima haciendo que quedaran juntas las palabras Harima-Sawachika) XD [Recordando parte del manga]_ , probablemente el….

Y así, de esta manera Eri no se contiene más y suelta el llanto a más no poder recostada en su cama boca abajo, mientras Nakamura estando al otro lado de la puerta de entrada al cuarto, escucha como llora Eri…

Nakamura – _(Pensando) (En estos momentos me duele mucho ver sufrir a la señorita, ojalá pudiera hacer algo por ella, pero creo que pasaría algún día; después de todo ella no sería compatible con un delincuente; cómo dice su padre, ella tendrá que casarse con un alto aristócrata).  
_

___Mientras tanto en casa de las Tsukamoto…_ __

Tenma – Bueno, espero que Harima-kun haya llegado a algo con Eri-chan, ¿no lo crees Iori?

 _Pero en ese momento, Yakumo estaba cerca de ahí e inevitablemente escucha lo que dice Tenma y al llegar a su cuarto, se encuentra con que Iori la sigue y se recuesta en ella, mientras lo acaricia…  
_  
Yakumo – Asi que Sawachika-sempai y Harima-san están… muy bien juntos… que bueno por ellos...

Iori – Mewwww

Yakumo – Pero…, también es cierto que… ya no podría estar con él tanto tiempo; Sawachika-sempai se molestaría, lo mejor sería que… me alejara de él. Él debe ser feliz, solo quiero que Harima-san sea feliz... _(No termina de pensar cuando en frente de ella se aparece la niña fantasma que ya había visto en dos ocasiones anteriores)  
_  
Niña – ¿Por qué eres tan terca?

Yakumo – _(Sorprendida)_ ¡Ahh¡, eres la niña de antes…

Niña – Tu eres la que me hizo y por esa razón no quiero que termines como yo, reprimida y sin poder hacer nada. Dime una cosa, ¿Estás feliz con que Harima-san esté con Sawachika o con tu hermana?, ¿Es que acaso no mereces tú ser feliz?

Yakumo – Yo estoy feliz, no…, no sé, de qué hablas…

Niña – Tienes que ser más sincera con tus emociones, tu sabes que ¿Tenma ama a Karasuma verdad?

Yakumo – Si, Nee-san quiere a Karasuma-kun…

Niña – Entonces, ¿Qué te impide ir por tus deseos?

Yakumo – Es que yo…, yo… ¡Tengo miedo¡… no soy buena en el amor, y Harima-san me odiaría si le digo que… _(a punto de llorar)_

Niña – Sí le dices, ¿qué?, ¿que lo amas?, no conozco a alguien que odie a otra persona por ser amado por ella, haz lo que tu corazón te dice y después arrepiéntete si así lo deseas; ésta es la última vez que te veo, y mi existencia dependerá de ti, y de lo que hagas en los próximos días...

Yakumo – Pero, ¿quién eres?, por favor dime…...

Niña – Soy el espíritu de los niños y niñas que han sido reprimidos por el mundo, pero desaparezco si ellos logran encontrar la felicidad, y sinceramente deseo desaparecer ahora, si acaso ya no te vuelvo a ver, solo te digo que siempre sigas lo que tu corazón desea y no declines por los demás siempre que ello represente tu verdadera felicidad…

 _Una vez dicho lo anterior, la niña fantasma desaparece de la vista de Yakumo, quien quedando sorprendida se dice a sí misma…_

Yakumo – Buscar mi felicidad, así que debo de hacer eso… pero yo…, siento que…, estimo mucho a… _(Recuerda a la niña diciéndole que sea sincera consigo misma)_ no…, no lo estimo… definitivamente ¡YO AMO A HARIMA-SAN Y QUIERO ESTAR CON ÉL, ESO ES LO QUE DESEO¡ _(Lo dice gritando y un tanto triste)_

Iori – Mewwwwwww

Yakumo – Trataré de invitarlo a la feria que habrá en los próximos días, y ahí le diré lo que siento, sé perfectamente que a él le gusta Nee-san, y que Sawachika-sempai lo quiere, pero me sentiré muy mal si no se lo digo…

 __ _Mientras tanto en la mansión Sawachika…_

Eri – _(Aún recostada en su cama)_ Yo quería decirle al Hige mis sentimientos, pero… no creo que deba hacerlo ahora que sé todo, tal vez debería entregarle su manga y olvidarme de él; después de todo mi padre tenía razón, yo solo combino con personas de alta sociedad, el Hige es un delincuente y mi padre nunca lo aceptaría _(aún está llorando pero más calmada)  
_  
 _Nakamura aún escuchaba al otro lado de la puerta y no pudo contenerse y entró sin permiso a la habitación…_

Nakamura – Ojou-sama, cállese y deje de decir esa cosas por favor

Eri – ¿Nakamura?, pero ¿qué dices?

Nakamura – ¿Cree que soy estúpido para no darme cuenta de que ama a ese muchacho?

Eri – ¿Cuál muchacho? _(Maldito orgullo) XD_ No sé, de qué hablas, ¿acaso estabas escuchando lo que decía?

Nakamura – No, no es necesario escucharlo, lo he sabido desde hace mucho tiempo, pero quería que usted lo supiera y aceptara por sí misma, pero ya no puedo soportar verla así, si ama a ese muchacho, pues luche por él...

Eri – Pero mi padre… y el manga _(mostrándole el manga que tenía en sus manos)_ además, a él… ¡Le gusta otra chica¡ _(nuevamente comienza a llorar)_

Nakamura – ¿Y eso qué importa?, su padre, ese estúpido documento; además es obvio que alguien tenía que gustarle antes de que usted lo conociera ¿o no?, por eso usted debe luchar para demostrarle que su corazón es muy grande; Ojou-sama, desde que usted era una niña nunca la había visto así…

Eri – _(Tratando de secarse las lágrimas)_ ¿Cómo que así?

Nakamura – Sí, así como ahora, siempre noté que usted lo tenía todo, pero también notaba a una chica que necesitaba amor; sin embargo, yo siempre traté de darle todo mi amor pero nunca podría igualar lo que usted necesitaba como señorita…

Eri – ¿Y qué es lo que necesitaba Nakamura? _(Nakamura la está abrazando a modo de consuelo como si fuera su padre)  
_  
Nakamura – Alguien a quien amar, una ilusión que tener y ese chico le ha devuelto la ilusión que tenía perdida con tantas citas falsas y amores vacíos, o es que ¿acaso cree que no me daba cuenta de que no quería a ninguno de esos idiotas que solo la buscaban por su físico?; ese muchacho es una buena persona, así que Ojou-sama, dígame: ¿Qué siente por el?, séame sincera…

Eri – _(Se quedó pensando por un momento y empezó a recordar como Harima luchó por ganar la carrera de relevos por ella, aun cuando le costó el mostrar su calvicie [XD], también recordó cuando quiso entregar sus mangas y cuando peleó en Tokyo, además de cuando ambos bailaron la Danza del León en las festividades de Año Nuevo y finalmente recordó como la cargó en sus hombros para salir del acantilado en el que habían caído…)  
_  
Eri – Bueno, él es muy…, persistente…, él…, él nunca se rinde, siempre lucha contra todo, aunque parezca perdido, y es una muy… buena persona conmigo, nunca ha sido malo conmigo ni con nadie; ya que a diferencia de mí…. siempre muestro debilidad cuando estoy en problemas y soy muy fría e hipócrita con las personas…yo…¡YO NO LO MEREZCO NAKAMURA¡ _(lo dice un poco, que digo "poco", bastante triste)_

Nakamura – No diga eso, usted tiene un enorme corazón, la vida le ha dado fuertes golpes señorita, probablemente le faltaron sus padres a su lado y yo siempre he tratado de ser uno para usted, pero si lo ama luche por él y no se dé por vencida por tonterías; entonces por última vez, ¿Lo ama?

Eri – _(Mientras las lágrimas se deslizan por su rostro)_ , Siiiiiiiii… ¡LO AMO CON TODO MI CORAZÓN, QUIERO ESTAR CON ÉL, Y NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN QUE ESTE ÉL. Y PASE LO QUE PASE LUCHARÉ POR SU AMOR, LUCHARÉ POR MI SENTIMIENTOS¡ Lo invitaré a la feria de los graduados y ahí espero poder decirle lo que siento por él… _(Dejó de lado su orgullo) XD  
_  
Nakamura – Y yo estaré para apoyarla en todo señorita…

 _ **Espero y lo estén disfrutando tanto como yo...**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y nos estamos viendo...**_


	6. El Chico de las Dos Citas

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de_ **School Rumble** _no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a_ **Jin Kobayashi** …

 **Aclaración:** _La historia_ **NO** _me pertenece, para eso doy créditos a_ **ramón_yo** _, tan simple como eso, yo sólo hice algunas correcciones, asimismo, haré la noble labor de dejarlo por aquí XD (Siempre y cuando se me permita)_

Bueno he aquí el sexto capítulo ^^ allá vamos…

 **CAPITULO VI  
Inicia la contienda  
El Chico de las dos citas **

_Al día siguiente en la escuela, iba llegando Harima al salón de clases, muy temprano por cierto…_ _  
_  
Harima – _(Pensando)_ ¡Ohhh por dios¡ Sí que estoy en problemas, no vi mi manga por ningún lado a pesar de que lo busqué toda la noche… _(con cara de preocupación)_

 _Pero antes de entrar al salón de clases se topó con alguien..._ _  
_  
Harima – ¡¿Ohh?¡, ¿Imotou-san?, disculpa… _(Había chocado con ella)_

Yakumo – Eee ¡No¡ No pasa nada, es solo que… _(Se sonroja)_

Harima – ¿Qué pasa?

Yakumo – Pues…, es que quería… decirle que… _(Está roja como un tomate) XD_

Harima – ¿Qué pasa? Dime con confianza…

Yakumo – Pues quería invitarlo a la feria de los graduados, ya que me dijeron que debía distraerme un poco y quise invitarlo a usted… _(Otra excusa igual de currada que la anterior XD)_

Harima – ¡Ohh¡ Así que era eso, despreocúpate claro que iré contigo Imotou-san, estoy seguro que será muy divertido…

Yakumo – _(Un tanto emocionada)_ ¡De verdad¡ Se lo agradezco mucho Harima-san, de verdad se lo agradezco mucho...

Harima – ¡Pero qué dices Imotou-san¡ No tienes que agradecer, tú me ayudas mucho con mi manga y no tengo nada más con que pagarte...

Yakumo – Entonces, lo veo allá ¿Cómo a las 8:00 pm?

Harima – Me parece bien, te veo luego entonces _(después entra al salón de clases y ve a Tenma, Akira, Sou y Eri hablando)_ (¡AAAAHHH¡) _([Su mente comenzó a conectar ideas XD] ¡¿Pero qué demonios hice?¡, tenía planeado ir con Tenma-chan a la feria de los graduados, pero hace un momento le he dicho a Imotou-san que iría con ella, ¡Qué idiota soy¡ [¡Ohh¡ qué gran descubrimiento XD])_ Tenma-chan creo que no iré contigo a la feria después de todo…

Tenma – Uuuuuy así que… ¿Ya te invitó Asou a la feria Mikoto?

Sou – Ahh sí, jejeje…

Eri – Y por cierto Mikoto, ¿qué le pasa a Hanai?

Sou – No lo sé, pero de seguro el pobre fue rechazado por Yakumo-san _(Pensando) (Hanai, ¿por qué sigues aferrado a ella, si no es para ti?, tal vez deba ir a darle consuelo)_ Sou se estaba levantando para ir con Hanai, pero de repente vio que alguien se sentó con él, ese alguien era Asou…

Sou – _(¿Asou? No, no puedo ir con Hanai, parecería que voy tras él y Asou está cerca, pero de verdad quisiera darle ánimos al pobre)_

 _Ella se queda parada de su asiento por unos momentos pensando en si ir o no ir con Hanai, y estando temerosa de lo que pueda decir Asou o Hanai… (Se queda como en la luna XD)_ _  
_  
Tenma – Ey ey ¡Miko-chan¡, regresa ¿por qué te quedas parada?

Sou – ¡Aaaaa¡ Sí…, sí lo siento _(se sienta de nuevo)_

 _En eso Harima se encontraba comiendo solo en una mesa, un poco solo y pensando en su manga…_ _  
_  
Harima – ¡UHF, Sí que estoy presionado¡, si no encuentro el manga a tiempo, estaré en serios problemas, ¿no lo crees Imotou-san? ¿Imotou-san? ¡Ohh no está¡. Vaya parece que me he acostumbrado a contarle todo sobre mi manga a Imotou-san; es más ahora que lo pienso, cuando estoy con ella siempre saco a la luz mis problemas, tal vez ya la tenga harta con tantos, pero me da gusto que me acompañe siempre…

 _Eri se levanta de la mesa en donde está y va hacia donde se encuentra Harima…_

Eri – Emmm, Ho…, ho-hola Hige ¿cómo estás? _(Un tanto nerviosa)_

Harima – _(Saliendo de sus pensamientos)_ ¿Hmm?, ¡Ohh Sawachika¡, digo Ojou, ¿qué pasa?

Eri – Pues…, no nada…, sólo quería saludarte _(¡¿Pero qué dices tonta?¡ si lo que quieres es invitarlo a la feria, no lo vayas a echar a perder [Se dice a sí misma])_

Harima – _(Se percata de que Eri viene en buen plan, además siente más facilidad de hablar con ella que cuando están enfadados)_ ¡Ahh muchas gracias¡ por cierto, la cena del otro día estuvo grandiosa, en verdad me divertí mucho… _(Sorprendiéndose de lo que acaba de decir_ ) _XD_ _  
_  
Eri – ¡¿En serio?¡ Bueno…,este… _(Estaba roja como tomate) XD_ pues… verás, me da mucho gusto Harima-kun…

Harima – ¡Ehhhh¡ Me llamaste Harima-kun ¡¿eh?¡ y pensar que tenías tan guardado ese lado amable…

Eri – ¡¿Ha-ha…hablas en serio?¡ _(Para este punto su rostro estaba del rojo más intenso, que nada tendría que envidiarle a la paleta de rojos de un pintor) XD_ bueno, es que nunca había— _(Lo que quería decirle es que ELLA jamás había invitado a un chico a su casa, ya que siempre iban a buscarla sin la necesidad de invitarlos)_

Harima – Y tu mayordomo ¿está un poco loco verdad? jajaja, en verdad es cómico ese sujeto…

Eri – _(Ya más calmada, y con cara de felicidad)_ Sí tienes razón, y no te he contado cuando él…

 _Entonces Eri toma asiento a lado del Hige y siguen platicando…_ _  
_  
Las amigas de Eri – ¡Waaaaaa¡ _(luego empiezan a murmurar)_ ¡ven eso¡, parece que Sawachika por fin se decidió…

 _Luego a la mesa donde estaban ellas, llega Karasuma…_

Todas – ¿Karasuma?

Tenma – Ka….Ka…Karasuma-kun _(se sonroja como de costumbre cuando está cerca él)_ ¿cómo estás?

Karasuma – Tsukamoto-san, quiero hablar contigo a solas…

Tenma – ¡¿Ehh?¡ _(sorprendida)_ sí…, sí claro…

 _Luego de unos minutos a solas, Tenma regresa con Akira y Sou, pero parece estar triste…_

Akira – Tenma, ¿qué pasó?, luces mal

Tenma – Karasuma-kun me…, Karasuma-kun me… _(Casi saliéndole lágrimas)_

Sou – ¿Qué pasa? dinos, estás preocupándonos…

Tenma – _(Empieza a sonreír y de repente se lanza contra ellas con cara de felicidad)_ ¡KARASUMA-KUN ME INVITO A LA FERIA CHICAS¡

Chicas – ¡Woooo¡

Akira – ¡Muy bien Tenma¡ _(Lo dice con la gran alegría que la caracteriza)_ XD

Sou – ¡Así se hace Tsukamoto¡

 _Y mientras ellas seguían festejando…_ _  
_  
Harima – ¡Ahh¡ _(se recuesta un poco)_ ahora me siento mejor…

Eri – Me da mucho gusto Hige, sé que hay mucha presión con los mangas en estos días…

Harima – ¿Mangas? acaso tú has visto mi…. _(Se tapa la boca, porque recuerda que no debe darse cuenta nadie y de hecho ya ni se acordaba de que era lo que lo presionaba hasta ese momento)_

Eri – _(Ella también se tapa la boca pero después se quita la mano para decir)_ Es…es decir, quise decir las mangas de tu camisa que parecen apretarte…

Harima – ¿Mi…camisa? ¡Ohh claro¡ jajajaja ahora que recuerdo, en tu casa pasó algo similar con eso de las mangas...

Eri – Ahhhh se me olvidaba Hige, también quería decirte que…, verás…, hace unos días, y no es que quiera hacerlo, pero mi papá encontró de casualidad por la calle dos boletos para la feria de los graduados y pues…, pues…, no creas que esto me interesa mucho, pero de lo contrario se desperdiciará el boleto y pues te pregunto si quieres… _(Qué excusa tan mas currada) XD_

 _Pero en lo que ella hablaba Harima estaba ya enfadado de tanto palabrerío y de repente la interrumpió..._ _  
_  
Harima – ¿Oye Sawachika?

Eri – ¿sí, qué pasa?

Harima – ¿Quisieras ir conmigo a la feria?

Eri – _(Sorprendida)_ ¡¿Cómo dices?¡

Harima – ¿Qué si quisieras ir conmigo a la feria?

Eri – Yo…, yo iba a preguntarte lo mismo…

Harima – ¡¿En serio qué bien?¡ pero parece que me adelanté, Ojou

Eri – _(Se sonroja nuevamente)_ Sí bueno, entonces, te veo en la entrada ¿cómo a las 8:15 pm?

Harima – Me parece perfecto, no llegues tarde ¿entiendes?

Eri – ¡Claro¡ Hasta luego…

 _Y ya que se fue Eri, Harima estaba recargado muy a gusto y estaba un poco pensativo..._

Harima – Muuuy bien ¿8:15 ehh?, es una buena hora…... ¡¿OCHO QUINCEEEEEEEEEEEEE?¡ pero qué demonios he hecho ahora, como es posible que eche a perder las cosas dos veces en el mismo día. Ahora…, ahora tendré dos citas el mismo día ¡Qué idiota eres Kenji¡ ¿Qué voy a hacer, que voy a hacer, QUE VOY A HACEEEEEEEEEERR? _(Yo te recomiendo llorar amarga y desconsoladamente) XD_

 _ **Espero y lo estén disfrutando tanto como yo...**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y nos estamos viendo...**_


	7. Qué Coincidencia

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de_ **School Rumble** _no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a_ **Jin Kobayashi** …

 **Aclaración:** _La historia_ **NO** _me pertenece, para eso doy créditos a_ **ramón_yo** _, tan simple como eso, yo sólo hice algunas correcciones, asimismo, haré la noble labor de dejarlo por aquí XD (Siempre y cuando se me permita)_

Bueno he aquí el séptimo capítulo ^^ allá vamos…

 **CAPITULO VII  
¡Qué coincidencia!  
¡Qué sorpresa!  
¿Qué Beso? **

_TV – En las ultimas noticias, Kuuta-kun acaba de escapar de nuevo del zoológico y anda suelto por ahí, así que tengan mucho cuidado…  
_  
 _En la casa de Harima, él se encontraba acostado "ese día" en su cama pensando cómo le iba a hacer con la doble cita…  
_  
Harima – Hmmm, ya son las 7:00pm, sí ya sé, creo que no queda más remedio que hacerle así...

 _Y dieron las 8:00 pm y la feria que se encontraba llena a más no poder, gente por todas partes, había muchos grupos de amigas, amigos y parejas por doquier, y justo cerca de la entrada se encontraba una señorita hermosa de ojos rojos, cabello negro muy bien arreglado y con un vestido azul que combinaba con la noche…  
_  
Yakumo – _(Muy nerviosa)_ Papá, ayúdame de donde quiera que estés por favor...

Harima – _(Iba llegando)_ Oye Imotou-san, ¿cómo estás?

Yakumo – Harima-san, que…que bueno que llegaste _(se sonroja un poco)_

Harima – Bien, no pensabas que llegaría tarde ¿o sí?

Yakumo – No, claro que no Harima, entonces ¿vamos?

Harima – Está bien…

 _Harima y Yakumo se fueron recorriendo la feria y por donde iban viendo había decenas y decenas de juegos a donde subirse, muchos puestos de comida, algunos muy elegantes y costosos de marca y otros más económicos y sofisticados; mientras iban caminando Yakumo que casi no tenía oportunidad de divertirse, quedaba maravillada con algunas de las atracciones principales del lugar…_

Harima – Oye Imotou-san, no sabía que te gustaran tanto las ferias y estas cosas, ¿por qué nunca me dijiste?

Yakumo – Bueno, es que hace ya mucho que no venía…

Harima – Espero que no haya sido por ayudarme con el manga…

Yakumo – No claro que no Harima-san, es que antes siempre venía con Nee-san aquí, pero…

Harima – Pero, ¿qué?

Yakumo – Mi hermana empezó a venir más seguido con sus amigas que conmigo, hasta que ya no íbamos nunca juntas…

Harima – ¡¿Ahhh pero qué dices Imotou-san?¡ Seguramente habrá muchos chicos que te habrán invitado a venir…

Yakumo – Bueno, es que yo no soy buena en…

Harima – Después de todo eres muy linda _(Se sorprende el mismo y se pone un tanto nervioso al igual que Yakumo al oír esas palabras)  
_  
Yakumo – Yo…, yo no sé qué decir…

Harima – Ehh disculpa Imotou-san, a veces digo cosas que tal vez no deba…

Yakumo – No, no diga eso, por primera vez, creo que… me da gusto que me diga eso

Harima – _(Se pone la mano en la nunca y sonríe un poco despistado)_ Ahh jajajaja, bueno la verdad es que nunca me había fijado pero es la verdad…

Yakumo – _(Tan sólo se limita a reír)_ Que bueno…

 _Y se llegaron las 8:15pm… (XD_ )

Harima – _(Viendo su reloj)_ ¡Ohh¡ ¿este emmm… Imotou-san, me esperas un poco? es que tengo que ir al baño…

Yakumo – Claro, aquí estaré

 _Harima salió corriendo hacia la entrada de nuevo y ahí estaba esperando una mujer preciosa de ojos color miel y cabellos dorados con un vestido color vino tinto que hacia lucir su bella figura…  
_  
Eri – ¡Ohh¡ ¿Hige?

Harima – Ey Ojou ¿cómo estás?

Eri – _(Se alegra)_ Ahh qué bien que llegaste a tiempo…

Harima – Claro ¿nos vamos?

Eri – ¡Por supuesto¡ _(un poco sonrojada por el momento, pero a la vez feliz)_

 _Él la llevaba al igual que a Yakumo recorriendo la feria, pero había un pequeño problema, el cual era, que iban en la misma dirección en donde estaba Yakumo esperando por Harima… (XD)  
_  
Harima – Ehh, Ojou ¿podríamos ir por otro lado?

Eri – Pero ¿por qué Hige?

Harima – Bueno es que el otro lado de la feria es más llamativo y hay mejor comida y emmm espectáculo y podríamos…

 _En eso vio que a lo lejos se aproximaba Yakumo un tanto con cara de preocupación que Harima sabia la obvia razón… (XD)_

Harima – Bueno ¿qué esperas? ¡vámonos¡ _(la toma de la mano y ambos van apresurados y mientras Harima iba con una cara de preocupación, Eri estaba un poco desconcertada por la extraña actuación de Harima y una vez que estaban algo alejados pararon de correr)  
_  
Harima – Ufff, ahora sí…

Eri – ¿Qué te pasa Hige? ¿Por qué íbamos tan rápido?

Harima – Bueno, es que _(ve que aún tiene sujetada la mano de ella)_

 _Ambos se sonrojan y alejan sus manos rápidamente volteados a distintos lados…  
_  
Harima – Lo siento, de veras lo siento…

Eri – No…, no te preocupes, después de todo, esto no es una… ¿cita?

Harima – _(Volteando al suelo y con las manos en los bolsillos)_ ¡Ohh sí¡ Claro yo te invite, y entonces mmm por qué no nos divertimos, parece que por allá está el show de delfines jajajaja

Eri – _(Volteada también el suelo)_ S….sí vamos

Harima – _(Pensando) (¡Ohh¡ Imotou-san, tengo que ir con ella, debe estar preocupada)_ oye Sawachika, este… me dio un poco de hambre que te parece si voy por unas palomitas

Eri – ¡Claro vamos¡

Harima – No, no, yo puedo ir solo además ahí hay mucha grasa y podrían ensuciar tu vestido _(¬¬… XD)_

Eri – ¿Grasa? ¿Las palomitas?

Harima – Bueno lo que sea, vengo enseguida espérame aquí _(sale corriendo rapidísimo y va hacia donde está Yakumo)  
_  
Eri – Hige, espera, ya se fue…

Harima – (Llegando) Imotou-san, discúlpame es que había mucha fila para entrar al baño… ( _XD_ )

Yakumo – Pero, Harima-san, estamos justo enfrente de los baños ( _XD)_

Harima – ¡Ohh¡ ¿en serio? jajajaja, bueno es que, este no me gusta y fui al del otro lado de la feria ( _XD)_

Yakumo – _(Le sale una gotita en la cabeza)_ ¡aahhh sí¡, bueno…

Harima – ¿Oye no tienes hambre?, conozco un buen lugar donde venden hamburguesas de las mejores

Yakumo – Si, ahora que lo dice olvidé preparar la cena antes de venir

Harima – Pero ¿acaso alguien iba a comer en tu casa?

Yakumo – Ayy es cierto _(se sonroja pero con una expresión de "Que tonta soy", cosa que nunca le pasa a Yakumo) [Lo que hace el amor XD]  
_  
Harima – Jajaja despreocupa, anda vamos.

Yakumo – Sí _(Pensando) (Me siento…feliz, por primera vez me da gusto estar con un chico, ¿acaso esto es lo que llaman estar enamorada?, de alguna manera quiero estar así siempre)  
_  
Harima – Imotou-san, aquí estamos

 _Y entonces Harima gastó casi todo su dinero (andaba extremadamente pobre XD, en comprar la comida de ambos y apenas le quedaba para algunos juegos) Y mientras estaban sentados…  
_  
Yakumo – Harima-san

Harima – ¿Sí? _(con la boca llena)_

Yakumo – Usted…¿está enamorado?

Harima – Bueno, yo… _(¿Qué diablos, que pregunta es esa?, creo que Imotou-san está leyendo mis pensamientos de nuevo)_ emmm sí, me gusta una chica hehehe

Yakumo – Ya veo, y ¿la quiere mucho? _(voltea hacia abajo)_

Harima – _(Pensando) Y… ¿ahora qué le respondo?_

Yakumo – _(Al ver la reacción de Harima)_ ¡ohh¡ disculpe por preguntar tonterías

Harima – No, no te disculpes Imotou-san, verás, ella… ella no me quiere, ella está enamorada de otra persona _(Yakumo empieza a pensar en Karasuma)_ , y creo que… de alguna manera nunca me tomará en cuenta, no sé qué hacer, si seguir buscándola o resignarme de una vez...

Yakumo – Si, así es

Harima – ¿Hmm? ¿cómo sabes?

Yakumo – No, no olvídelo, es que yo…

Harima – ¿Qué?

Yakumo – Yo me…siento muy bien ahora, y me da…mucho gusto estar aquí con usted

 _Pero Harima estaba viendo su reloj y poco caso ponía cuando de repente el mismo interrumpe…_

Harima – Imotou-san, disculpa voy a ir al baño

Yakumo – ¿Otra vez?

Harima – Es que… con la soda me volvieron a dar ganas _(sale corriendo)_ , vuelvo enseguidaaaaaa…

 _Harima sale corriendo y por fin llega de nuevo a donde estaba esperándolo con cara de pocos amigos, Eri…  
_  
Harima – Eyyyy Ojou ya volví

Eri – ¡Ahhh ya veo¡ _(con cara enojada)  
_  
Harima – ¿Qué… qué pasa? ¿Por qué esa cara?

Eri – ¿Cómo que, qué pasa? tardaste 25 minutos en ir por unas palomitas; y a todo esto ¿dónde están las palomitas?

Harima –¡ Waaaaaa¡ las palomitas, creo que… las olvidé en el puesto ( _XD)_

Eri – Ayyyy Hige, eres tan... _(Le sale una angelita que le dice "Ey ey espera no debes ser así, ya lo ¿olvidaste?")_ Bueno olvídalo ya no importa, pero ahora sí tengo mucha hambre, así que llévame a comer _(le sale la diablita que dice: "Si así debe ser, que pague por incumplido")_ …

Harima – ¡Claro¡ te aseguro que te contentarás con la cena _(ve su bolsillo con cara de preocupación)_ y ¿cómo que quieres comer? por allá venden hot dogs, tacos, hamburguesas, ramen, curry y nikujaga…

Eri - Quiero comida Inglesa

Harima – ¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeeé?¡

Eri – Que quiero comida Inglesa, vamos conozco un restaurante de por aquí

Harima – Pe-pe-pero…

Eri – Es lo menos que puedes hacer para compensarme ¿o no? _(lo ve a la cara y le cierra un ojo)_

Harima – _(Se sonroja un poco)_ S…Sí creo que sí, pues ya que, vamos…

 _Y ya en el restaurante mientras comían, Harima veía con pánico los precios de los platillos…_

Mesero – ¿Qué van a pedir caballero, dama?

Eri – Uno de estos para dos personas _(le señala uno de los platillos del menú)  
_  
Mesero – Claro

Harima – Espere, espere, tráigalo para una persona, yo no tengo tanta hambre, solo deme emmm, una soda _(Pobre Harima) [XD]  
_  
Mesero – Aquí no vendemos soda señor

Harima – Está bien, entonces un vaso con agua…

Eri – No, tráigalo para dos personas que yo pagaré todo

Mesero – Como guste señorita

Harima – O…..Ojou, ¿tú vas a pagar?

Eri – Hige se perfectamente que no puedes pagar este restaurante

Harima – ¿Y entonces?

Eri – Es que, este me parece el mejor lugar para comer y yo… quería que no se te olvidara esta ocasión con…conmigo

Harima – Ohh Sawachika, no sé cómo agradecerte, yo debería pagar, después de todo yo fui quien te invitó

Eri – Ya no digas nada y mejor disfrutemos de aquí, hay una hermosa vista a la ciudad

 _Luego que salieron de ahí, llegaron a un puesto de tiro al blanco en donde Harima probó suerte...  
_  
Dueño – ¡Felicidades señor¡, por su buen tino, a ganado usted un premio y le da a Harima una araña de peluche _(que parecía un tanto vieja y dañada además de descolorida)  
_  
Harima – Emmm, supongo que… gracias…

Eri – ¿Ganaste algo Hige?

Harima – Si, mira, te…te lo regalo, espero que te guste _([Pensando] ¡¿pero qué diablos?¡ una araña de peluche, este sujeto me ha dado una porquería de premio) [XD]_

Eri – ¿Una…..Araña? Hige yo…está muy… está muy bonita, gracias Hige…

Harima – _(Recuerda que tiene que ir con Yakumo) (¡Demonios¡ ya se me pasó el tiempo, debo irme cuanto antes)_ Qué bueno espero que te guste, ahora si me disculpas, debo ir al baño, vengo enseguida…

 _Y ya que llegó con Yakumo…_

Harima – Imotou-san, perdóname por favor, te lo suplico es que había muchas personas y pues no podía ¿EHHHHHHH?

 _Vió que Yakumo estaba enfrente de él, pero además de ella, también se encontraban ahí Tenma y Karasuma…  
_  
Harima – Te…Te…Tsukamoto?

Tenma – Hola, Harima-kun que coincidencia verte por aquí, justo ahora Karasuma y yo pasábamos por aquí y nos encontramos con Yakumo ¿Es cierto que la invitaste a salir?

Yakumo – Nee-san, él no me invitó, yo lo invité

Tenma – No, no a mí no me pueden engañar _(le dice al oído a Harima)_ Harima-kun, así que ahora si estas decidido por Yakumo ¿ehh? me da gusto, te la encargo mucho y espero que se la pasen bien… _(Luego, ahora sí hablando fuerte)_ Bueno Karasuma dejémoslos solos, te la encargo Harima-kun; sin embargo, Harima aún seguía con cara de sorpresa…

Harima – Bueno, supongo que debemos…ir a divertirnos _(Pensando) (Otra vez, otra vez pasó, Tenma-chan me ha visto una vez más con Imotou-san, ya no puedo, tal vez, tal vez ya no debo seguir peleando por ella, se veía tan feliz con Karasuma, bueno al menos, terminaré esta noche y luego pensaré que hacer)  
_  
Harima – Mira Imotou-san ¿te gusta la rueda de la fortuna?

Yakumo – Sí, me gusta, es mi favorita

Harima – Subamos entonces

 _Y ya una vez arriba…_

Yakumo – Harima-san, hace un momento quería decirle algo, pero se fue al baño y no pude decírselo

Harima – ¿Sí?

Yakumo – Yo…, yo… creo que usted es una buena persona, es decir, creo que es la persona más buena de todas las que yo he conocido…

 _Harima se le quedaba mirando a ella mientras ella volteaba hacia abajo y él estaba poniendo mucha atención a sus palabras...  
_  
Yakumo – Siempre, siempre pensé que sería algo muy molesto salir con un chico y por eso nunca le di oportunidad a nadie; es que al ver sus…sus intenciones, nunca me sentía del todo a gusto y no quería ni siquiera verlos

Harima – ¿Cómo al cuatro ojos?

Yakumo – Sí, como él, pero con usted, _(se corrige)_ contigo es diferente, no siento ningún miedo, ni me siento incómoda de ninguna manera, y pues, yo solo quiero que estés muy bien Harima, no te quiero ver sufrir

Harima – Yakumo, gracias… gracias por preocuparte por mí, en verdad te lo agradezco, créeme que no hay muchas personas que lo hagan y quiero decirte que yo también estoy a gusto cuando estoy contigo, creo que… eres una gran persona, no podría imaginar cómo me habría ido sin tu ayuda, si algún día necesitas algo, sabes que estoy para ayudarte en lo que quieras, para eso somos amigos _(Justo en la Friend Zone XD [T-T])_

Yakumo – ¿Así que somos amigos? _(con cara un poco deprimida)  
_

Imadori – _(Harima y Yakumo escuchan su voz que parecía provenir de atrás)_ Mira, se ve enorme la ciudad Ichi-san

Ichijou – Sí _(con carita contenta)_ que bueno que te diviertas Imadori-san

Imadori – Eeeee ya deja eso del 'san', solo dime Imadori

Ichijou – ¿En serio?... gracias Imadori-san, digo, Imadori, ¡aahh¡ mira haya esta Harima-san y Yakumo-san, que coincidencia encontrarlos

Imadori – Eyyyyy Harima, _(saludando con su típica cara de idiota XD)_ ya casi la tienes, sigue así

Harima – Este, hola a los dos, parece que también se están divirtiendo…

 _Y ya que terminó el paseo y se bajaron..._

Harima – ¡Ohhh¡ miren allá es Mangoku tengo que obtener su autógrafo, vengo enseguida _(sale corriendo y nadie lo puede alcanzar)_

Tenma – Yakumo que coincidencia de nuevo ¿te vas a subir a la rueda?

Yakumo – No, acabo de subir, pero estoy esperando a Harima-san

Tenma – Ohh ya veo, entonces te ayudaremos a buscarlo no ¿Karasuma-kun?

Karasuma – Hmm _(dice con la expresión que sí)  
_  
 _Y cuando Harima llega con Eri de nuevo…_

Eri – Hige, otra vez tardaste muchísimo ¿qué te pasa?

Harima – _(No tengo otra opción que...)_ Es que tengo diarrea ( _XD)_

Eri – ¡Ahh¡ -.- No es necesario que entres en detalle

Harima – Bueno sigamos

 _Y mientras iban caminando pasaron cerca del Paseo en Cisne…_

Dueño – Pasen, pasen es el juego más romántico de todos… pasen, pasen y traigan a su pareja, les aseguro que nunca olvidaran este paseo

 _Y ahí mismo cerca estaban Sou y Asou…  
_  
Eri – ¿Mikoto?

Sou – ¿Sawachika? ¿Pero qué haces aquí? ¡Qué coincidencia¡

Eri – Igualmente, parece que se están divirtiendo

Sou – Si, pasábamos por aquí pero estamos por irnos y tu… vienes con… uuuyyy _(se le acerca y Eri se pone roja mientras ella le dice al oído)_ así que vienes con él ¿ehh?, parece que la señorita amargada ahora sí va en serio…

Eri – Bueno, el me invitó no es que yo quisiera venir

Sou – Sí claro ¬¬ _(se ríe sarcásticamente)_

 _Y en ese momento se encontraban cerca de los Cisnes de madera…_

Dueño – Vaya, que señorita tan bella, y usted caballero ¿por qué no entran al paseo? es muy divertido, no deje con las ganas a la señorita

Harima – Emmm bueno, no creo que deba…

Harima y Eri –¿Ehh? _(Los empuja Sou al Cisne en donde al caer, la misma Mikoto les paga el paseo y sale corriendo)_

Sou – Vaya parece que siempre si quisieron, que tengan suerte hasta luego…

Eri – Mikoto eres una…

Dueño – ¡Sale el Cisne!

Harima – Espere, espere _(pero ya era tarde y estaban navegando por el túnel con agua [¬¬ obvio])_

Eri – Hige…

Harima – ¿Sí?

Eri – ¿Te estás divirtiendo?

Harima – ¡Claro¡ ¿por qué crees que no? es estupendo andar en bote y emmm las luciérnagas brillantes y la luna llena _  
_  
Eri – ¡Estamos en un túnel¡ _(XD)_

Harima – (Con una gota en la cabeza) ¡Ahh¡ claro que sí, lo sabía…

Eri – Hige, quiero agradecerte por el muñeco de peluche _(con cara sincera)_

Harima – ¿En serio? pensé que no te gustaría porque la verdad está muy feo, digo, esta bonito sí, es muy bonito

Eri – ¿Dijiste que era feo?

Harima – No, no como crees nunca diría eso, ¿qué te hace pensarlo?

Eri – No nada de eso, en verdad no quería decirte pero, creo que te engañaron, porque este muñeco parece estar muy maltratado

Harima – ¿Hablas en serio? a decir verdad, sí se me hace muy muy feo jajaja

Eri – Jajajaja, está horrible

Harima – Jajajaja, es una completa basura no sé cómo alguien querría ese muñeco _(toma el muñeco y lo lanza al lago)_ deja esa porquería, después te conseguiré un oso de peluche

Eri – _(Se pone rojísima)_ ¡¿En… en serio?¡ Gra… gracias Hige, eres, eres muy bueno

Harima – Gracias por decirme eso _…(Ahora hasta hago promesas, que mal estoy)_

Eri – ¿Ha….Harima?

Harima – ¿Sí?

Eri – Nunca te he dicho esto, pero yo… nunca he querido hacerte daño, ni molestarte, al contrario, creo que eres una buena persona, la mejor de todas, y te agradezco que me hayas ayudado tantas veces…

 _De repente y cuando menos pensaron, ya no estaban en el túnel sino en laguna abierta y se veían las luciérnagas luminosas que rodeaban el bote, además de una hermosa luna llena que se veía muy grande en esa época del año; ahora se puede entender porque le decían paseo romántico…_

Harima – Ojou….No sé qué decir… gracias

Eri – Cuando mi papá quería comprometerme, pensé que no debía rehusarme a lo que decidieran mis padres, pero en el fondo no me sentía bien al tener que casarme con alguien que no quería…

Harima – Ojou, eres libre de decidir con quién te casas y a quien amas, eso es lo más importante de las personas, la libertad para que hagas siempre lo que quieras…

Eri – _(Ella se le queda viendo a los ojos y en los de ella estaban a punto de salir lagrimas que logró contener durante unos segundos hasta que finalmente brotaron a más no poder y ella se lanzó hacia él y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas)_

Harima – _(Sorprendidísimo por la situación)_ ¿O…Ojou estás bien?

Eri – Yo…No sé qué hubiera hecho en ese entonces sin ti Hige, no te imaginas todo lo que había sufrido con esa situación, pensé que estaba pérdida, pero tú…, tú… llegaste disfrazado de técnico y me salvaste de cometer una estupidez…

Harima – Ojou, yo... _([Pensando] Esta sensación es muy diferente a la de Tenma-chan; con ella siempre siento desesperación, angustia, pero ahora…ahora siento calidez, siento mucha tranquilidad, de alguna manera me siento muy feliz, siento tal vez más felicidad que aquel día en que decidí ir por Tenma-chan)  
_  
 _Harima corresponde a su abrazo, abrazándola él también y estrechándola a su pecho…_

Harima – _(Pensando) (Esta chica… es…muy cálida, ya lo había sentido antes cuando bailé con ella, pero ahora…ahora la siento mucho más fuerte; no, no creo que esto sea…) [¿qué será? XD]_

Eri – Además, tu siempre estás ahí, me ayudaste con la boda, me ayudaste en Tokyo y sólo por ti… sólo por ti es que he sido feliz _(Recuerda el festival deportivo, el viaje a Tokyo, y la boda)_ Tú haces feliz mi vida, y yo…yo…yo te AM…

 _Pero antes de que pueda terminar de decir la palabra mágica, cae en el bote Kuuta el mapache que se había escapado del zoológico y que siempre ataca a Hanai y destruye el Cisne tirando al agua a los dos para después volver a escapar por los arbustos… (XD)  
_  
 _Harima sale del agua…  
_  
Harima – ¿Pero qué diablos fue eso? ¿Ojou, Ojou? ¿Dónde estás? _(¡Ahhh¡ ahora que recuerdo ella no sabe nadar, tengo que sacarla) [Recordando la primera temporada del anime] XD  
_  
 _Y se sumerge por ella y logra sacarla del agua para llevarla a tierra firme en donde la pone en el suelo mientras ella se encontraba desmayada…_

Harima – Ojou, Ojou, despierta _(parece que ha tragado algo de agua)_ ¡¿ahhh?¡ no puede ser, será ¿qué tengo que…hacer eso? _(creo que ya saben que cosa XD)_ no, no, no, no, y no puedo hacerlo, no está bien, pero Harima voltea a verla de nuevo y ve que en verdad necesita ayuda

Harima – Bien, lo haré, Ojou voy a tener que…darte respiración de boca a boca _(se pone sonrojado y a la vez nerviosísimo, luego se pone en posición y se acerca lentamente a su rostro) [XD]_

 _La luz de la luna hacia lucir más su piel blanca y fina y su cabello dorado resaltaba con un color más obscuro con lo empapado que se encontraba…_

Harima – Es… muy bonita, nunca le había puesto atención, pero en verdad es una chica hermosa, jamás pensé que diría esto de alguna chica que no fuese Tenma-chan, pero... bueno, ahora la…

 _Y cuando sus labios estaban a punto de tocar los de Eri…  
_  
Eri – _(Empieza a despertar porque después de todo no estaba tan mal)_ ¡¿Hi…Hige?¡ _(Ve sus labios a unos centímetros de los de ella y se pone tremendamente nerviosa y roja)_

Yakumo – ¿Harima-san?

Harima – ¿Ghaaaaaaaaaa? ¿Imotou-san? _(voltea a verla y ve que con ella vienen Tenma y Karasuma) (Piensa: ¡No puede ser¡ y encima vienen Tenma-chan y Karasuma con ella)  
_  
Eri – ¿Hige, qué pasa?

Harima – _(Se aleja de inmediato y ella también, mientras que ambos voltean a ver dónde se encontraban Yakumo, Tenma y Karasuma)  
_  
Tenma – Harima-kun, eres de lo peor, ¿cómo pudiste invitar a Yakumo y después irte con Eri-chan?

Harima – Yo… yo…

Eri – ¿Ehh? ¿Invitaste a Yakumo? ¿Entonces por qué me invitaste a mí? ¿Acaso tú… te burlaste de mí? ¿Pensaste que sería muy divertido verme hacer el ridículo verdad? _(luego voltea a ver a Yakumo)_ Y tú…tú…espero que sean muy felices juntos _(deja caer lágrimas de tristeza)_ ¡Adiós Hige¡

Harima – No, no es eso Ojou, espera por favor, Ojou no te vayas espera

 _Pero no pudo alcanzarla, y al voltear a ver a Yakumo…  
_  
Tenma – Yakumo ¿qué esperas? vámonos, deja a ese mono en paz...

Yakumo – ¿Harima-san? _(no se contiene más y deja salir de sus grandes ojos lágrimas que reflejaban la gran tristeza que sentía en ese momento)_ hasta luego _(se va junto con Tenma y Karasuma a casa mientras Harima se queda mirándolos angustiado)_

 _ **Espero y lo estén disfrutando tanto como yo...**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y nos estamos viendo...**_


	8. Te Amo

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de_ **School Rumble** _no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a_ **Jin Kobayashi** …

 **Aclaración:** _La historia_ **NO** _me pertenece, para eso doy créditos a_ **ramón_yo** _, tan simple como eso, yo sólo hice algunas correcciones, bla, bla, bla…_

Bueno he aquí el octavo capítulo ^^ allá vamos…

 **CAPITULO VIII  
Te amo  
Reflexiona  
Duerme bien **

_**En casa de Harima…_

Harima – _(Pensando)_ ¡Por dios! ¿Cómo pude hacer algo así?

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Harima - Bueno, ahora la…

Eri – ¿Hige, qué pasa?

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fin del Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Harima – _(Pensando)_ Además, Tenma-chan e Imotou-san nos vieron…

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Yakumo – ¿Harima-san?

Harima – ¿Ghaaaaaaaaaa? ¿Imotou-san?... _  
_  
Eri – ¿Hige, qué pasa?

Harima – _(Se aleja de inmediato y ella también, mientras que ambos voltean a ver dónde se encontraban Yakumo, Tenma y Karasuma)  
_  
Tenma – Harima-kun, eres de lo peor, ¿cómo pudiste invitar a Yakumo y después irte con Eri-chan?

Harima – Yo… yo…

Eri – ¿Ehh? ¿Invitaste a Yakumo? ¿Entonces por qué me invitaste a mí? ¿Acaso tú… te burlaste de mí? ¿Pensaste que sería muy divertido verme hacer el ridículo verdad? _(luego voltea a ver a Yakumo)_ Y tú…tú…espero que sean muy felices juntos _(deja caer lágrimas de tristeza)_ ¡Adiós Hige!

Harima – No, no es eso Ojou, espera por favor, Ojou no te vayas espera…

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fin del Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Harima – _(Suspirando)_ Creo que por ahora será mejor que me distraiga un poco, saldré a dar un paseo en motocicleta, Itoko ¿dónde está mi chamarra?

Itoko – Mmm…veo que no te fue muy bien ayer ¿verdad?

Harima – ¿Huh? ¿Pero de qué hablas?

Itoko – Tu cara lo dice todo

Harima – Ehh, pues… bueno… tú sabes que a veces uno se equivoca o a veces te descubre la chica que te gusta a punto de besar a otra…

Itoko – Hmmm Kenji _(con cara sarcástica)_ no sabía que fueras así de mujeriego

Harima – ¡Mejor no me digas nada!, porque yo quiero a Ten… digo a…

Itoko – Así que… ¿Aún sigues con esa estúpida idea?

Harima – ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? Tú bien sabes quién me gusta…

Itoko – Eres igual a ese estúpido de los lentes

Harima – _(Molesto)_ ¡¿Cómo te atreves a compararme con el cuatro ojos?!

Itoko – Kenji, fíjate bien; él nunca ha sido tomado en cuenta por Tsukamoto y aun así sigue con ese capricho…

Harima – Mmm… bueno ahora que lo mencionas, nunca los he visto en una cita o algo parecido...

Itoko – Y entonces… ¿Tú si te vez a ti con su hermana?

Harima – Yo… creo que… podría ser…

Itoko – ¿Es que no te han rechazado ya muchas veces Kenji? ¿Por qué crees que es con ella con quién debes estar?

Harima – Porque se supone que estoy enamorado de ella _…_

Itoko – ¿Y por qué crees eso? no, mejor dicho respóndeme: ¿Qué sentiste cuando abrazaste a Eri?

Harima – _(Sorprendido)_ ¡¿Cómo… sabes… que yo…?!

Itoko – El Club del Té lo sabe todo ¿qué no te lo ha dicho Akira?

Harima – _(Dudando su respuesta)_ mmm bueno… cuando la abracé sentí una gran… calidez, pero a su vez sentí desesperación, ansiedad; no sé cómo describirlo, pero es como si faltara algo, como si aún lo estuviera buscando… en realidad; creo que sufro aún más cuando estoy con ella que cuando no…

Itoko – Mmm… ¿Calidez? dices… ¿A eso le llamarías… amor?

Harima – Creo que sí, así debería ser ¿no? Porque si de algo estoy seguro, es que la persona que amas, te transmite paz y calor…

Itoko – Entonces… ¿conmigo no sientes esa calidez que dices?

Harima – ¡¿Huh?! ¡¿Pero qué preguntas haces?! Claro que sí, pero es muy diferente, quién te gusta no solo te transmite eso, también te da tranquilidad y calma tu espíritu…

Itoko – ¿Y no sientes eso por ninguna otra chica? dime ¿Es que nadie se merece gustarte?

Harima – ¿Otra chica dices? _([Sorprendido] empieza a recordar cuando Eri lo abrazó en la feria)_ ¡NO, definitivamente NO! No hay nadie que me brinde dicha paz como Tenma _(Lo dice con una expresión hipócrita y a los ojos de Itoko quien solo se le queda viendo)_ ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué me miras así?

Itoko – Entonces dime una cosa ¿Por qué ibas a besar a Eri?

Harima – Pues… porque… porque necesitaba respiración de boca a boca…

Itoko – Estás seguro de que… ¿sólo fue por eso?

Harima – ¡Por supuesto!, no hay ningún otro motivo…

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Harima – Bien, lo haré, Ojou voy a tener que…darte respiración de boca a boca _(se pone sonrojado y a la vez nerviosísimo, luego se pone en posición y se acerca lentamente a su rostro)_

 _**La luz de la luna hacia lucir más su piel blanca y fina y su cabello dorado resaltaba con un color más obscuro con lo empapado que se encontraba…_

Harima – Es… muy bonita, nunca le había puesto atención, pero en verdad es una chica hermosa, jamás pensé que diría esto de alguna chica que no fuese Tenma-chan, pero... bueno, ahora la…

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fin del Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

 _**Mientras Itoko le hablaba a Harima, éste no respondía debido a que estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos…_

Itoko – _(Gritando)_ ¡¿Kenji?! ¿Me estás escuchando?

Harima – _(Saliendo de sus pensamientos)_ ¡Ohh disculpa! No, no te estaba escuchando…

Itoko – _(Sarcásticamente)_ Mmm… parece que interrumpí un buen recuerdo tuyo o… ¿me equivoco?

Harima – No… no es nada despreocúpate…

Itoko – Bueno a todo esto, tu chamarra está en el sillón…

Harima – Gracias…

 _**Mientras Harima se dirigía a la puerta…_

Itoko – Kenji te lo digo en serio… no te aferres a algo que no tienes y no ignores a los que te aman…

Harima – _(Deteniéndose en la puerta)_ Itoko gracias… por el consejo, te veré luego…

Itoko – Cuídate, Kenji…

 _**Y así Harima salió a pasear en moto, mientras iba pensando y recordando como aquellas chicas [Yakumo y Eri] le habían hecho olvidar a Tenma por unos instantes y lo habían hecho distraerse y dejar atrás esos sentimientos de angustia, ansiedad y soledad…_ _  
_  
Harima _– (Recordando las palabras de Itoko: "No te aferres a algo que no tienes y no ignores a los que te aman")_ pero… ¿quién me ama? acaso… _(Empieza a recordar las palabras de Eri)_

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Eri – Además, tu siempre estás ahí, me ayudaste con la boda, me ayudaste en Tokyo y sólo por ti… sólo por ti es que he sido feliz _…_ Tú haces feliz mi vida, y yo…yo…yo te AM…

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fin del Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Harima – ¿Podría ser que yo… tenga algún futuro con ella? mmm… bueno ella… no es mala persona y bueno, no sé por qué estuve a punto de besarla, sólo sé que la vi tan… ¡¿Hermosa?! Pensé que nunca sentiría deseos de besar a otra chica que no fuera Tenma; es que acaso… ¿Me estoy empezando a enamorar de ella?...

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

 _** (La cena en la mansión Sawachika)_

Harima – _(Comienza a reír poco a poco)_ , hmm, hahaha, creo que prefiero tu estofado Sawachika hahaha _(Pero qué demonios hago, ¿no es como si fuera su novio o algo así? ¿Por qué esto me causa gracia?)_ _  
_  
 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Un Flashback Más~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Harima – ¿Oye Sawachika?

Eri – ¿sí, qué pasa?

Harima – ¿Quisieras ir conmigo a la feria?

Eri – _(Sorprendida)_ ¡¿Cómo dices?¡

Harima – ¿Qué si quisieras ir conmigo a la feria?

Eri – Yo…, yo iba a preguntarte lo mismo…

Harima – ¡¿En serio qué bien?¡ pero parece que me adelanté, Ojou

Eri – _(Se sonroja nuevamente)_ Sí bueno, entonces, te veo en la entrada ¿cómo a las 8:15 pm?

Harima – Me parece perfecto, no llegues tarde ¿entiendes?

Eri – ¡Claro¡ Hasta luego…

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fin de los Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Harima – _(Pensando)_ Acaso… sin darme cuenta ¿He estado ignorando a las personas a mi alrededor? ¿Pero qué cosas estoy diciendo? ¡No me puede gustar la Ojou! ¡Es ridículo! Ella me lo ha repetido cada que tiene la oportunidad de decir que ¡Me odia! aunque… _(Recuerda cuando se le declaró accidentalmente y llegó Anagesaki a llevárselo)_ tal vez yo… también he sido una mala persona con ella… ¡No puedo creerlo! por primera vez estoy… ¡¿Confundido?! Con todo lo sucedido con Imotou-san, la Ojou y además lo ocurrido en la feria, parece que me estoy olvidando de Tenma-chan, ya ni siquiera me acordaba de Karasuma, y al parecer también Imotou-san quería decirme algo ¿qué será?... creo que debo aclarar las cosas con ella y con Tenma…

 _**Mientras tanto en casa de las hermanas Tsukamoto…_

Tenma – _(Molesta)_ ¡Harima-kun es de lo peor!

Yakumo – _(Bastante decaída)_ ¡Nee~san! No, no digas eso…

Tenma – ¡Pero Yakumo!

Yakumo – Harima-san es… una gran persona, no deberías decir eso de él…

Tenma – ¡Pero te engañó Yakumo!

Yakumo – Sí lo sé, pero… aun así, él no es una persona de malos sentimientos… _(Empieza a recordar cuando vio a Harima a punto de besar a Eri y después empieza a recordar otra cosa…)_

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Harima – Yakumo, gracias… gracias por preocuparte por mí, en verdad te lo agradezco, créeme que no hay muchas personas que lo hagan y quiero decirte que yo también estoy a gusto cuando estoy contigo, creo que… eres una gran persona, no podría imaginar cómo me habría ido sin tu ayuda, si algún día necesitas algo, sabes que estoy para ayudarte en lo que quieras, para eso somos amigos…

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fin del Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Yakumo – _(Pensando)_ ¿Somos… amigos? ¡Ya entiendo! Él sin darse cuenta abrió su corazón… a ella… a esa persona…, mi hermana ya aclaró las cosas con Karasuma-kun, si él lo supiera tal vez sufriría mucho, pero por otro lado… lo vi muy feliz en ese entonces… sí, me lo ha dicho claramente...

 _**Entonces se oye el timbre…_

Tenma – _(Abre la puerta)_ ¡¿Harima-kun?! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Harima – _(Sorprendido y a la vez temeroso)_ ¡¿Te-Tenma?! digo ¡Tsukamoto! quiero hablar con…

Tenma – _(Aún molesta)_ ¡Hmph! Está bien… supongo que te dejaré pasar, adelante…

Harima – Gracias

Yakumo – _(Sorprendida)_ ¡¿Harima-san?!

Harima – ¡Ohh Imotou-san! Yo… quería, mejor dicho quiero hablar contigo… bueno verás… ayer tú me viste-

Yakumo – _(Interrumpiendo a Harima)_ No diga nada, por favor venga conmigo…

Tenma – Bueno, voy a ir al supermercado a comprar una cosas, así que los dejo hablando solos, creo que tendrán mucho de qué hablar…

 _** Mientras Tenma salía con dirección al supermercado, Harima y Yakumo salieron al patio de la casa, una vez ahí…_ _  
_  
Harima – _(Nervioso)_ ¡Yakumo! quiero aclarar las cosas contigo… yo… bueno más bien, tú me ibas a decir algo ayer, pero antes quiero decirte que con ustedes me sentí bien, es decir, jamás pensé que llegaría a sentirme así…

Yakumo – Harima-san… ¿Usted no sabe que siente por mí?

Harima – _(Se sonroja)_ Bueno… verás Imotou-san, tú y la Ojou me dan un sentimiento muy extraño, algo que no sabía que podía sentir, pero no sé cómo describirlo… ustedes...

Yakumo – Harima-san, yo sé que es ese sentimiento _(Lo dice algo triste, que digo algo, "bastante" triste)_

Harima – _(Sorprendido)_ ¡¿Lo sabes?!

Yakumo – ¡Sí! usted me lo hizo sentir a mí cuando estábamos en la rueda de la fortuna…

Harima – ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Yo te lo hice sentir?! ¿A qué te refieres?

Yakumo – ¡Me refiero a esto! _(Yakumo se lanzó hacia Harima, le dio un abrazo y comenzó a llorar sin parar)_

Harima – _(Sorprendidísimo)_ ¡Im… Imotou-san! ¡¿Pero, qué es lo que te pasa?! y además ¡¿Por qué lloras?!

Yakumo – _(Tranquilizándose un poco)_ Harima, esto es… muy gracioso, yo siempre he tenido miedo a los hombres y huyo de ellos, pero… ahora que tengo el valor, irónicamente soy yo la que ha sido rechazada por la persona que quiero…

Harima – Pero…¡¿Yakumo, quién es la persona a la que amas?!

Yakumo – _(Gritando)_ ¡TE AMO HARIMA! _(Harima pone cara de gran impresión, pero por la circunstancia sólo se queda escuchando lo que dice Yakumo)_ y durante mucho tiempo me estuve preguntando sobre que era ese sentimiento extraño que tenía hacia ti… pensé que podía aceptarte en mi vida como a cualquier otra persona, pero…no fue así, tú entraste a mi vida de manera muy distinta y me di cuenta porque jamás había sentido…celos por alguien más; sin embargo, a ti por alguna extraña razón no podía soportar verte con Nee~san y mucho menos con Sawachika-sempai o saber que salías con alguien más, y siempre me pregunté el porqué, hasta que después comprendí… que me había enamorado de ti…

Harima – Imotou-san… si antes te tomaba en cuenta, ahora te admiro

Yakumo – ¡¿Cómo?!

Harima – Sí, mira… es… algo realmente difícil decirle a la persona que quieres… que te gusta… si lo haces, es realmente digno de aplaudirse dado que no sabes la respuesta que vas a recibir, y a diferencia de mí, tú te has armado de valor para decirme tus sentimientos, en cambio yo, no habría sido lo suficientemente valiente para hacerlo y por esa razón muchas veces no puedo decir lo que realmente siento, me dejo cegar por la circunstancias y me comporto como un completo idiota; así que… Yakumo discúlpame por favor, discúlpame por no corresponder a tus sentimientos que son tan puros, eres una gran persona para mí, sin ti no hubiera terminado el manga y probablemente no hubiera tenido el éxito que tuve, por favor Imotou-san… discúlpame, por favor...

Yakumo – _(Se suelta de Harima y lo voltea a ver a los ojos, mientras los suyos reflejaban la gran tristeza que sentía en ese momento)_ ¡No sé de qué habla Harima-san!

Harima – ¡¿Eh?!

Yakumo – Yo… desde hace un tiempo sabía perfectamente que no sería correspondida por usted, pero no quería seguir con miedo, quería salir de aquella sensación de temor a la verdad, no tiene nada de que disculparse Harima-san, yo he sabido desde hace tiempo de sus sentimientos

Harima – ¡Ahh! Entonces debes saber que-

Yakumo – Sí, pero hasta hace poco, me di cuenta de que estaba equivocada

Harima – ¿E-equivocada?

Yakumo – Así es, usted mismo me lo ha confirmado hace unos momentos

Harima – ¡¿Confirmado?! ¿De qué hablas? No te estoy entendiendo Imotou-san

Yakumo – Usted está confundido por quien está en su corazón

Harima – ¡¿Cómo dices?!

Yakumo – Sólo sé que ella es una buena persona, ella jamás ha pensado mal de usted, ella es como yo…

Harima – _(Totalmente desconcertado)_ ¡¿Cómo tú?!

Yakumo – Sí, ella tiene miedo de sus propios sentimientos, y no sabe cómo decírselos, ya que cree que usted está enamorado de otra persona, y es gracioso porque como dije anteriormente, en algún momento llegué a verla como enemiga; sin embargo, me di cuenta de que ella lo ama y de que yo no tenía posibilidad alguna, por lo tanto Harima-san, quiero pedirle un favor

Harima – _(Sigue desconcertado)_ Lo… lo que quieras, Imotou-san

Yakumo – Esa chica es muy sensible y probablemente tenga una mala idea de usted por lo que pasó anteriormente; por favor aclare sus sentimientos y sea sincera con ella, una chica sólo quiere que le sean sinceros con ella, dígale con todas sus fuerzas lo que siente por ella y hágala muy feliz y no deje que sus dudas y miedos por ella, lo aparten de su corazón

Harima – _(Aún sigue desconcertado)_ Yo…yo se lo diré Imotou-san, pero dime una cosa… tú sabes ¿quién es la chica que tengo en el corazón?

Yakumo – ¡Por supuesto!

Harima – _(Pues el desconcierto no se va)_ ¡¿De verdad?!

Yakumo – _(Se ríe un poco)_ ¡Así es!

Harima – _(Desconcertado totalmente)_ ¿Puedo saber, de qué te ríes Imotou-san?

Yakumo – _(Sonriendo)_ Sabe, usted es igual de distraído que ella, ya que ninguno de los dos ha aceptado sus sentimientos abiertamente; sin embargo, Harima-san no deje que su mente controle a su corazón, escúchelo y después tome una decisión

Harima – _(Aún sin entender)_ Está bien Imotou-san, haré lo que dices, le diré a ese chica mis sentimientos y no me dejaré cegar por mis dudas y miedos _(abraza a Yakumo)_ te prometo que así lo haré

Yakumo – _(Totalmente sumida en la tristeza, pero aun así sonríe)_ Gracias, Harima-san...

 _**Esa misma tarde, Harima iba conduciendo su moto por la ciudad e iba pensando en todo lo que le dijo Yakumo…_

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Tenma – _(Sonriendo)_ Seamos amigos ¡Harima-kun!

Tenma – Harima-kun, confío en que hagas feliz a Yakumo…

Tenma – Oye Harima-kun, es cierto que… ¿Estás saliendo con Eri-chan?

Yakumo – ¡TE AMO HARIMA!

Yakumo – Ella tiene miedo de sus propios sentimientos, y no sabe cómo decírselos, no deje que sus dudas y miedos por ella, lo aparten de su corazón…

Eri – Tú siempre estás ahí, me ayudaste con la boda, me ayudaste en Tokyo y sólo por ti… sólo por ti es que he sido feliz, tú haces feliz mi vida, y yo…yo…yo te AM…

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fin del Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Harima – _(Sorprendido y gritando)_ ¡¿Aaahhhh!? Será posible que en ese entonces, la chica a la que se refería Imotou-san, sea ella… ¡la Ojou es la chica a la que se refiere Imotou-san! Entonces según ella ¡¿Yo estoy enamorado de la Ojou?!

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Harima – _(Caminando después de haber salido de la casa de Eri)_ _[Pensando]_ ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado hoy? ¡¿disfruté de la cena?! Hmmm, no sé por qué, pero hay algo extraño que hace que esté feliz; bueno a fin de cuentas es la Ojou, no tengo por qué tomarle importancia...

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Otro Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Eri – _(Ella también se tapa la boca pero después se quita la mano para decir)_ Es…es decir, quise decir las mangas de tu camisa que parecen apretarte…

Harima – ¿Mi…camisa? ¡Ohh claro¡ jajajaja ahora que recuerdo, en tu casa pasó algo similar con eso de las mangas...

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Un Flashback Más~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Harima – ¿Oye Sawachika?

Eri – ¿sí, qué pasa?

Harima – ¿Quisieras ir conmigo a la feria?

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fin de los Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Harima – _(Gritando)_ Entonces definitivamente es la Ojou, es ella a quien se refería Imotou-san, pero entonces siendo así ¿Por qué ella lo ocultó? ¿Por qué o para qué? ¡Simplemente no puedo creerlo! ¡¿Acaso no bastaba decir, te...

 _**Pero antes de terminar de hablar solo en ese momento, y con su distracción, Harima termina siendo arrollado por un tráiler que deja la motocicleta tirada por un lado y a él por otro..._

 _**Tiempo después llegaron los paramédicos y lo trasladaron al hospital privado que se encontraba cerca del lugar del accidente..._ _  
_  
Médico – Se encuentra estable, pero tendremos que revisar que no tenga hemorragias internas, lo dejaré descansar un poco; si gusta puede quedarse con él señorita…

Eri – Sí, muchas gracias

Eri – _(Voltea a ver a Harima, y mientras ella estaba sentada en una silla a un lado de él; por otra parte, Harima se encontraba en cama inconsciente)_ Quisiera que pudieras responderme: ¿Cómo fue qué te pasó esto? ¿Por qué me engañaste Harima? ¿Es que acaso amas a la hermana de Tenma? ¿Entonces por qué me invitaste a la feria? Y yo como completa idiota que estuvo a punto de decirte todo _(ve a Harima inconsciente con cara de preocupación)_ quería, mejor dicho quiero que sepas lo que siento por ti, si tan solo pudieras escucharme _(al estarlo observando se percata de algo)_ ¡Tienes una mancha de sangre en el cuello! _(Eri saca un pañuelo y se acerca a Harima para limpiarle la sangre, recostándose sobre el cuerpo de éste)_

 _**En ese momento Harima mueve sus brazos y abraza fuertemente a Eri, pero aun estando inconsciente..._ _  
_  
Eri – ¡Harima! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! _(Estaba roja como tomate)_ ¡detente, nos pueden ver! deja de…

Harima – _(Inconsciente)_ Ya no quiero…

Eri – _(Sorprendida)_ ¡¿Cómo dices?!

Harima – Ya no quiero sufrir… _(Comenzaron a salir lágrimas de los ojos cerrados de Harima)_ ¿Por qué siempre estás conmigo? ¿Por qué te encuentro en todos lados? ¿Por qué no te alejas de mí? ¿Por qué al estar contigo sufro? ¿Acaso todo es mentira? ¿No puedes responder? Por favor… ya no quiero sentir… ya no quiero sentir dolor… en mi corazón, me duele, me duele mucho…

 _**Eri solo escuchaba sorprendida pero atenta a todo lo que decía Harima en su aparente sueño…_

Harima – Por favor, limpia…

Eri – _(Pensando)_ ¡¿Qué limpie?! ¿Se referirá a su sangre?

Harima – _(Sigue hablando)_ Limpia mi corazón, quiero ser una nueva persona… discúlpame por hacerte daño… discúlpame, no era mi intención, créeme, jamás haría algo como eso… este sentimiento que guardo, es diferente al que siento por ella; ella me da angustia, tú me das calidez, con ella siento desesperación, contigo siento paz, dime que podemos estar juntos…

 _**En ese momento Harima suelta sus brazos y los deja caer por lo cansados que estaban…_

Eri – _(Susurrando)_ Harima _(se aleja de él bastante avergonzada)_ ¿A quién te refieres? ¿Con quién hablas? ¿A quién le pides por estar juntos? ¿Es que yo no te importo ni un poco?

Nakamura – Señorita Eri

Eri – ¡Eeeaaaaa! _(grita asustada)_ por favor, no me asustes Nakamura

Nakamura – Disculpe, pero es que tenemos que irnos, el estará bien ya he pagado los gastos necesarios para que lo atiendan bien…

Eri – _(Voltea a ver a Harima)_ Está bien, vámonos… _[Se acerca al oído de Harima y le dice: Harima… por favor descansa y recupérate pronto para que… puedas ser feliz con esa chica…] (mientras tanto Eri deja caer lágrimas de tristeza…)_

 _ **Gracias por leer y nos estamos viendo...**_

 _ **Espero y lo estén disfrutando tanto como yo...**_


	9. Sentimientos Descubiertos

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de_ **School Rumble** _no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a_ **Jin Kobayashi** …

 **Aclaración:** _La historia_ **NO** _me pertenece, para eso doy créditos a_ **ramón_yo** _, tan simple como eso, yo sólo hice algunas correcciones, bla, bla, bla…_

Bueno he aquí el noveno capítulo ^^ allá vamos…

 **CAPITULO IX  
Sentimientos descubiertos  
Encuentro con el pasado**

 _**Han pasado varios días desde el accidente y Harima aún se encuentra en estado de inconsciencia…_

Itoko – _(Voltea a ver a Harima, y mientras ella estaba sentada en una silla a un lado de él)_ _(Susurrando)_ Kenji… no… entiendo ¿cómo fue que ocurrió esto?

 _**Días más tarde, al mediodía…_

Harima – _(Despierta totalmente desorientado y adolorido, mientras que al mismo tiempo observa el entorno)_

Itoko – _(Feliz por ver a Harima despertar, aunque sin realmente demostrarlo)_ ¡Vaya, qué bueno que ya despiertas Kenji!

Harima – _(Logrando a duras penas articular las palabras)_ ¿Qué… fue… lo que… me… pasó? ¿qué… hago en el… hospital?

Itoko – Acaso ¿no recuerdas nada?, tuviste un accidente hace poco, afortunadamente sólo han sido los golpes, raspones y bueno… tu brazo izquierdo está fracturado pero ya te lo han enyesado, eso fue lo que te llevaste al ser arrojado fuera de la motocicleta, el doctor dice que estarás bien…

Harima – _(Recordando el accidente)_ Ya… lo recuerdo;Itoko, sabes algo…

Itoko – ¿Qué pasa, Kenji?

Harima – Realmente no lo sé…

Itoko – ¿Cómo dices?

Harima – Que no lo sé, mejor dicho, no sabría cómo explicarlo, estoy confundido…

Itoko – Kenji, si no te explicas no seré capaz de comprenderte o ayudarte, por ahora, puedes faltar a la escuela hasta que te recuperes…

Harima – _(Alterándose)_ ¡¿Faltar dices?!, no nada de eso, ya debí de haber estado mucho tiempo aquí, necesito ir a la escuela, ella me dijo que…

Itoko – ¿Quién?

Harima – Necesito saber si… si es verdad lo que me dijo ella…

Itoko – En verdad que no sé de que hablas, pero espero que hayas pensado en lo que te dije Kenji, por ahora es mejor ir a casa de una buena vez ¿no crees?

Harima – _(Tranquilizándose)_ Está bien tú ganas, vamos…

 _**Más tarde en la mansión Sawachika…_

 _**Eri, se encontraba recostada en su cama, al borde del llanto como lo había estado desde la última vez que vio a Harima, hasta que..._

Nakamura – Disculpe señorita, por venir a molestarla, la cena esta lista…

Eri – No, no voy a cenar Nakamura…

Nakamura – Señorita, como usted diga, la comprendo, entonces que descanse…

Eri – Gracias Nakamura _(Le dice ella mientras él sale de la habitación)_

Eri – _(No soporta más y rompe en llanto)_ Hige… ¿a quién le decías esas palabras?, acaso… ¿me odias tanto?, bueno estás en todo tu derecho, después de todo lo que te hice…

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Harima – Limpia mi corazón, quiero ser una nueva persona… discúlpame por hacerte daño… discúlpame, no era mi intención, créeme, jamás haría algo como eso… este sentimiento que guardo, es diferente al que siento por ella; ella me da angustia, tú me das calidez, con ella siento desesperación, contigo siento paz, dime que podemos estar juntos…

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fin del Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Eri – _(Aun llorando, pero más tranquila)_ No sé, por qué me sigo aferrando a estos sentimientos, cuando él… ya me ha demostrado que no le importo siquiera un poco _(recuerda la Feria en donde Harima invitó tanto a Yakumo como a ella)_ , él quiere a Yakumo, de eso no hay duda; sin embargo, me siento muy mal, es que acaso… ¿yo tenía esperanzas? aun así ¿de qué sirvió? absolutamente de nada; ya no quiero seguir así, quiero irme lejos, si me quedo aquí, seguiré viéndolo…, no soportaría verlo sabiendo que no puedo hacer nada para agradarle, incluso lo abracé aquella noche, estuve a punto de decirle todo lo que siento por él, pero no le importó, y eso es porque me odia tanto… si tan sólo… no hubiera sido cruel con él tantas veces, seguramente habría hecho más...

La próxima vez que lo vea… le devolveré su manga… y después… después me iré de Japón… _(Se dice a sí misma mientras se queda dormida)_

 _**Días más tarde, en el salón de clases…  
_  
Hanai – _(Sorprendido)_ ¡Vaya Harima! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡Incluso llegas temprano! ¿qué, te has roto un brazo? ¡¿qué te ha pasado?!

Harima – ¡Hmph! ¿Pues con quién crees que hablas?, no por nada ahora soy un buen estudiante, y bueno sí… me rompí el brazo en un pequeño accidente hace poco…

Hanai – Si lo que tú digas, pero si fuera tú me habría quedado en casa hasta haberme recuperado…

 _**En ese momento llega Eri acompañada de Mikoto…_

 _**Eri se queda congelada al ver a Harima, ya que pensaba que ya no regresaría a la escuela de nuevo…  
_  
Harima – _(Al ver a Eri)_ ¿Ojou, puedo hablar contigo?

Eri – _(Saliendo de su estado de congelación)_ ¡¿Hige?!, pero… ¿es que tan pronto te recuperaste?

Harima – ¡Ahh sí! tan sólo fueron unas heridas leves, parece que soy bastante resistente…

Eri – Pues sí… parece que sí

Harima – ¡Espera un momento!, ¿cómo supiste que tuve un accidente?

Mikoto – Sí, a mí también me gustaría saber eso… _(mira sarcásticamente a Eri) ¬¬_

Eri – _(Nerviosa)_ ¡Ehh!, pues verás, yo… yo lo supuse al ver tu yeso, ahora si me disculpas tengo que irme… _(sale apresurada hacia su asiento)_

Mikoto – _(Susurrando)_ Sí claro ¬¬

Harima – ¡Espera!, ¡espera Ojou!, hay algo que quiero preguntarte… _(pero en ese momento llega Tani~sensei y comienza la clase por lo tanto Harima se dirige a su asiento sin poder decir nada)_

Tani – _(Al pasar lista nota algo)_ ¡Vaya! parece que hoy no vinieron Tsukamoto Tenma ni Karasuma Oji, son los únicos que faltaron hoy

Harima – _(Pensando)_ No vino Tenma-chan, ¿será que esté enferma o algo así?, no lo creo, bueno después averiguo…

 _**Al finalizar la clase, Eri sale apresuradamente del salón de clases por miedo a que llegara Harima y le preguntara cosas que en ese momento ella no quería mencionar ni mucho menos recordar...  
_

 _**Cerca de los bebederos de agua…_

Eri – _(Pensando)_ Por ahora, estaré bien aquí…

 _**Sin embargo, Eri no contaba con que Harima había salido tras ella…_

Harima – _(Llega corriendo)_ ¡Ojou!, espera… yo…

Eri – ¿¡Qué haces aquí?! _(se asusta y sale corriendo)_ , ¡déjame sola!

Harima – _(Comienza a perseguir a Eri)_ ¡Espera Ojou!, ¡no huyas! quiero preguntarte algo…

Eri – _(Sigue corriendo y al mismo tiempo empieza a recordar las palabras que le dijo a él cuando lo abrazó en la feria, también las palabras que mencionó él cuando estaba inconsciente en el hospital, asimismo pasan por su mente imágenes de la boda, del baile y de Tokyo) ¡_ Basta!, ¡déjame en paz!, ¡no quiero verte!, ¿acaso no lo entiendes? _(lo dice con las lágrimas a punto de salir a flote)_

 _**Pero finalmente Harima la alcanza y la sujeta de la mano impidiendo que siga corriendo…  
_  
Harima – Eri… por favor… detente…, no sigas huyendo, sólo… quiero saber algo…

Eri – _(Voltea a ver a Harima)_ Yo… no quiero saber nada de-

Harima – _(Interrumpe a Eri)_ De verdad que no lo entiendo ¿por qué huyes de mí?

Eri – _(Sólo se queda en silencio)_

Harima – _(Al no obtener una respuesta, sigue hablando)_ Sabes, quiero hablar contigo sobre lo que pasó aquella noche, espero y me comprendas, no fue mi intención que las cosas salieran así, verás yo tengo un manga e Imotou-san siempre me ha ayudado, en estos meses ella ha sido fundamental para la elaboración del mismo, de ninguna forma podía rechazar su invitación después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí…

Eri – _(Molesta)_ Entonces, como no podías rechazarla, ¿se te hizo fácil engañarme?, ¿y por qué no, hasta burlarte de mí? incluso yo llegué a pensar que… tú y yo podríamos llevarnos bien, si éramos honestos, entonces dime ¿por qué me engañaste?

 _**En ese momento todo se calmó, todo alrededor se encontraba en silencio, se escuchaba como el viento arrastraba las hojas de los árboles, el cielo era azul completamente…_

Harima – Pues… porque… al estar contigo soy feliz, sólo por eso no pude evitar querer pasar tiempo contigo, de verdad te ofrezco disculpas si mis acciones te hicieron daño, jamás fue mi intención…

Eri – _(Pensando)_ ¿Será verdad? Sí es así, tal vez yo… deba decirle que… lo amo _(empieza a hablar)_ Hige, yo… no podría odiarte jamás, aunque quisiera, y eso es porque yo… yo te-

Togou – _(Riéndose)_ ¡Vaya, vaya, vaya!, así que es cierto aquello que dicen: que del odio al amor sólo hay un paso _(continúa riéndose)_

Eri y Harima – _(Volteando confundidos y gritando)_ ¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando?!

 _**Demasiado tarde Eri y Harima se dieron cuenta que sus compañeros de clase así como algunos colados del otro grupo, los estaban espiando…_

Harima – _(Sorprendido)_ Pero…¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS HACEN TODOS AQUÍ?!

Harry – Hasta que haces algo inteligente Harima _(le murmura al oído)_

Harima – ¿¡Qué?! ¡No sé de qué hablan!, ella y yo no somos novios ni nada…

Eri – _(Muy avergonzada)_ Harima tiene razón, lo están mal interpretando todo…

Mikoto – Oye, ya deja de fingir ¿no? _(le murmura a Eri)_ , todo por el idiota de Togou que interrumpió en el mejor momento ¿o me equivoco?

Eri – _(Está roja como tomate)_ ¿¡Huh?! no sé de qué hablas

Mikoto – ¿Otra vez con eso? ¬¬

 _**Justo en ese momento suena el timbre indicando el inicio de la siguiente clase, todos se dirigen hacia el salón; después de un rato, al finalizar la clase se escuchan murmullos sobre Eri y Harima, así que…  
_  
Eri – _(Se acerca a Harima)_ Hige… ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Harima – _(Distraído y sin prestar totalmente atención)_ Sí claro, de ¿qué quieres hablar?

Eri – ¿Podrías acompañarme?

Harima – _(Volteando y mirando fijamente a Eri)_ ¿¡qué te acompañe?! ¡¿a dónde?!

Eri – _(Completamente nerviosa y roja como tomate)_ ¡Ehh! ¡No imagines cosas por ti mismo! ¡eres un pervertido! ¡eres un gran idiota e inútil! ¡pervertido! y a todo esto me vas a acompañar ¡¿sí o no?!

Harima – _(Confundido y claramente alterado)_ ¡qué, pero qué demonios estás diciendo! ¡no sé qué hayas imaginado, pero déjame decirte que yo no soy ese tipo de persona! ¡está claro! además ¿¡cómo te atreves a insultarme si yo no te he hecho nada para merecerlo!? ¡y para remate todavía me preguntas que si te voy a acompañar o no! ¿¡qué, acaso eres bipolar o qué pasa contigo?!

Eri – _(Molesta)_ ¡qué! ¡¿a quién llamas bipolar!? ¡Idiota! ¡Pervertido!

 _**En ese momento toda la clase volteó a verlos, y se comenzaron a escuchar cosas como: ¡Ya se extrañaban!, ¡Mira, sí que son el uno para el otro!, ¡Se nota cuánto se quieren!, ¡Oficialmente ya son pareja!; en cuanto Eri y Harima escucharon la última frase, contestaron al unísono: ¡Eso jamás!_

 _**Nuevamente en ese momento suena el timbre indicando el inicio de la siguiente clase, mientras tanto los murmullos de que entre Eri y Harima había algo más, no dejaban de aumentar; transcurrió el tiempo y una vez finalizada la última clase del día…_

Harima – _(Ya había salido del salón de clases)_

Eri – _(Guarda sus pertenencias en su bolso rápidamente y sale corriendo detrás de Harima)_

 _** Una vez que Eri alcanza a Harima, tira de él por el brazo y lo conduce por las escaleras y pasillos de la escuela hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada y mientras llegaban…  
_  
Harima – ¡¿Quién te crees para llevarme de esta manera?! ¡a dónde vamos!? ¡¿a dónde me llevas!? ¡Respóndeme!

Eri – ¡No me importa si no quieres hablar conmigo, de todas maneras tenemos que hablar!

Harima – Está bien, tú ganas y… ¿exactamente de qué quieres hablar conmigo?

Eri – Verás… hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho tiempo Hige…

Harima – ¿Y de qué se trata?

Eri – _(Empieza a pensar)_ Quizá… tal vez… aún puedo pelear por él, no quiero tener ningún arrepentimiento, quiero decirle cuanto lo…

 _**Mientras tanto en la entrada de la escuela…  
_  
Tenma – _(Estaba triste al saber que probablemente Karasuma se iría a América y ya no lo vería jamás)_ Karasuma-kun… ¿lo dices en serio?

Karasuma – Tsukamoto, de verdad quisiera quedarme pero… no puedo, yo no debo…

 _**En ese momento a Karasuma se le cae del maletín un sobre, mismo que al caer suelta las hojas que contenía en su interior y no se trataba de otra cosa más que del manga que estaba dibujando…_

Tenma – _(Lo ve y lo recoge)_ ¿¡qué es esto?!

Karasuma – ¡No Tsukamoto! no lo tomes espera…

Tenma – Esto es…

Karasuma – Está bien… ríete si quieres, después de todo… todos los que han visto esto se rieron…

Tenma – ¡Esto es increíble, Karasuma-kun! dibujas hermoso

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback del pasado de Karasuma~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Niño – Miren, es el cabeza de hongo, jajajaja, ¿otra vez con tus dibujos, tonto? _(se los arrebata)_

Karasuma – Eyy devuélvemelos, son míos

Niño – ¿Y por qué no intentas quitármelos bobo? _(luego los pisa y los ensucia con la suela de sus zapatos y Karasuma empieza a llorar)_ , vaya ya estas llorando tonto, no pareces hombre…

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fin del Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Karasuma – _[De jamás mostrar un rostro distinto al de la calma]_ _(Comienza a llorar a raudales)_ ¡Por favor, se realista! di que no te gustó ¿por qué tendría que gustarte? si a nadie le ha gustado, ¡nadie me ha dicho que son buenos!, ni siquiera mis propios padres fueron honestos, ellos me decían que dibujaba bien pero en el fondo sabía que me estaban mintiendo; no sé porque llegué a pensar que tal vez tú serías honesta y me dirías simplemente que eran malos, pero que eso no me hacía ser una mala persona...

Tenma – ¡Karasuma-kun! cálmate por favor _(lo abraza por detrás y recarga su cabeza en su espalda)_ Karasuma-kun… de verdad… yo creo que son hermosos, no creo que tus padres te hayan mentido; discúlpame, discúlpame por favor… Karasuma-kun _(también empieza a llorar)_ de verdad no quiero que te sientas mal por mi culpa...

Karasuma – _(Sorprendido y un poco más tranquilo)_ Tú… de verdad ¿aprecias esos dibujos?

Tenma – _(Limpiándose las lágrimas y sonriendo)_ ¡Por supuesto! la verdad es que nunca me ha gustado mucho el manga, pero una vez un niño me mostró sus dibujos, se parecían a los tuyos…

 _**Efectivamente, los dibujos que acababa de ver Tenma, eran los primeros que hizo Karasuma y que guardó por siempre, desde aquella vez que vio a esa niña que fue la única en apreciar su trabajo..._

Tenma – El me mostró… que una persona, puede manifestar todo un mundo de sentimientos en sus dibujos; por eso… siempre he querido volver a ver una obra como la de él, y la tuya lo tiene…

Karasuma – _(Nuevamente en medio de lágrimas)_ Tsukamoto-san… ¿Qué fue lo qué pasó con ese niño?

Tenma – Mi madre… me llevó a otra escuela y me transfirió, por eso no pude cumplirle la promesa que le hice de volver a verlo y que jugáramos juntos, por esa razón no quiero que te vayas como yo lo hice con él; Karasuma-kun, en verdad no quiero que te vayas, eres la persona más amable y gentil que he conocido...

Karasuma – _(Más tranquilo)_ Tenma…

Tenma – _(Sorprendida)_ ¿Ehh? ¿me llamaste Tenma?

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_  
Niña – ¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí?

Karasuma – Nada, no es nada

Niña – ¿Pero qué dices? _(se lo quita)_ , ¡woow¡, son unos dibujos hermosos, ¿tú los hiciste?

Karasuma – Si, pero a nadie le gustan _(lo dice con algo de tristeza)_

Niña – Pues a mí sí, de hecho me encanta como has dibujado, ya sé, te llamare _Nijou_ , ¡eso se oye bien para un dibujante¡

Karasuma – ¿En serio?

Niña - ¡Claro¡ ¿oye, quieres que vayamos a jugar?

Karasuma – Ehh?, ¡sí por supuesto¡  
 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fin del Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

 _**Karasuma se voltea y abraza con todas sus fuerzas a Tenma…  
_  
Karasuma – _(Llorando de felicidad)_ Tú eres… tú eres la niña que siempre quise volver a ver todos estos años, siempre tuve deseos de ver de nuevo a esa niña tan feliz, tan animada, tan sonriente al mundo, jamás hubiera imaginado que fueras tú Tenma…

Tenma – _(Sonrojada pero feliz)_ Karasuma-kun

Karasuma – _(Tranquilizándose)_ ¡Lo he decidido! ahora que te he encontrado no pienso volver a esa angustia que sentía, ¡no quiero irme de aquí! quiero estar a tu lado…

Tenma – _(Sonriendo)_ Karasuma-kun, te quiero…

Karasuma – Gracias, Tsukamoto-san…

 _**En ese momento Eri y Harima acababan de llegar a la puerta de entrada de la escuela, quedando totalmente sorprendidos por lo que estaban viendo, en ese momento ambos vieron a Karasuma y Tenma abrazándose y dándose un beso…_

Harima – _(Pensando)_ ¡¿Qué está pasando!? ¡¿qué es lo que veo?! acaso no son ¿¡Tenma y Karasuma!? ellos… están, están… _(cae de rodillas al suelo y comienza a llorar)_ ¡¿cómo fue que pasó esto!?

Eri – _(Totalmente desconcertada)_ Hige ¿¡que te pasa!? contéstame ¿¡qué es lo que te pasa!?

 _**Harima intenta salir corriendo, pero Eri lo detiene…  
_  
Eri – ¿¡Qué tienes Harima?! dime ¡¿qué es lo que te ocurre?!

Harima – _(Llorando)_ Tú… tú… _(recuerda todas y cada una de las veces en las que Tenma ha confundido su amor con el de Eri inclusive recuerda lo que había ocurrido hace poco en los bebederos)_ no lo sé, no sé qué es lo que me pasa… no puedo pensar en nada, debo salir de aquí, quítate de mi camino _(hace a un lado a Eri y sale corriendo)_

Eri – _(Siguiéndolo)_ Hige espera… ¿¡a dónde vas?! ¿¡qué te pasa!? ¿¡por qué estas así!?

Harima – _(Sigue corriendo)_ Déjame en paz, esto está mal _([Pensando] como pude dejar que esto pasara, me fui relacionando más y más con ella, hasta que finalmente perdí de vista lo que realmente quería, perdí para siempre a Tenma, la perdí, por culpa de ella, si no me agradara nada, no la hubiera invitado a salir, si no hubiera aceptado bailar, hubiera evitado tantas cosas que no debí hacer, como pude dudar por un segundo entre ella y Tenma)_

Eri – _(Persiguiendo a Harima)_ ¡Hige! por favor espera…

Harima – _(Mientras corre y es perseguido)_ Tú… tú nunca debiste atravesarte en mi camino ¿por qué no me dejas en paz? todo… todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora se ha esfumado y es por tu culpa, por tu culpa perdí mis metas, estoy seguro de que _"hubiera sido mejor no conocerte"_

 _**Esas últimas palabras hicieron que Eri se detuviera en seco y se desplomara moral y psicológicamente, ya que la persona que ella amaba con todo el alma le estaba diciendo que hubiera sido mejor que no la conociera…  
**Por su parte Harima siguió corriendo sin detenerse… _

Eri – _(Llorando y hablando en voz baja)_ Es realmente triste darme cuenta que jamás voy a comprenderte Harima y por consiguiente jamás te darás cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti, lo único que tengo claro en este momento es que tú amas a otra persona, y aun así tontamente me enamoré de ti, ¿por qué ocurrió de esta manera? porque cuando finalmente me he enamorado de alguien ahora soy yo la que ha sido rechazada, con todo lo ocurrido; sé que todo se acabó, que he perdido por completo, Harima ¿cómo fui a enamorarme de ti? ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir con esto… mañana… me iré de Japón y me olvidaré de ti…

 _**Una vez más se escuchaba el soplar del viento, mientras en las cercanías de la escuela se observaba a una hermosa chica llorar..._

 _ **Gracias por leer y nos estamos viendo...**_

 _ **Espero y lo estén disfrutando tanto como yo...**_


	10. El Sueño Final

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de_ **School Rumble** _no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a_ **Jin Kobayashi** …

 **Aclaración:** _La historia_ **NO** _me pertenece, para eso le otorgo los créditos correspondientes a_ **ramón_yo** _, tan simple como eso, a lo largo de la historia hice varias ediciones, asimismo, hice la noble labor de compartirlo para todos y cada uno de ustedes estimados (as) lectores que se tomaron su debido tiempo y le brindaron una oportunidad…_

Sin más, he aquí el décimo y último capítulo…

CAPITULO X  
El sueño Final  
Mi verdadero amor

 _ ****Esa misma noche, hubo una coversación por teléfono entre dos personas, que más o menos era algo así…**_

Eri – _(Llorando y hablando)_ ¡Mañana, mismo me voy de Japón!

Mikoto – _(Al otro lado de la línea)_ ¡Qué, pero es muy repentino! ¡no puedes hacer eso! ¡¿me estás escuchando?!

Eri – _(Sollozando)_ ¡Claro que puedo!, ya todo está arreglado, mi vuelo sale a las nueve en punto…

Mikoto – _(Sorprendida)_ ¡Qué! ¡Acaso enloqueciste! ¿¡Me puedes dar una razón lógica del porqué de tu decisión?!

Eri – _(Se mantiene en silencio, durante un tiempo hasta que decidió hablar)_ Bueno… verás… eso es… por que… por que…

Mikoto – _(Presionando a Eri)_ ¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Qué es lo que pasa!?

Eri – Está bien, te lo diré, pero primero prométeme que lo que estoy por decirte, no se lo dirás a nadie…

Mikoto – Te lo prometo, y ahora dime ¿por qué te quieres ir?

Eri – Pues… que desde siempre tuviste razón…

Mikoto – _(Confundida)_ ¡Qué! ¡¿de qué me hablas?!

Eri – _(Llorando nuevamente)_ Qué siempre has tenido razón, yo… yo… estoy enamorada de Harima, y es triste darme cuenta que él jamás me corresponderá de la misma manera, porque sé que él siempre ha amado a otra persona, pero aún así… aún así… tontamente me enamoré de él, ¡¿por qué sucedió así?! ¿¡por qué cuando finalmente acepto mis sentimientos por él, no hace más que rechazarme?!; creí que aún podía luchar por él, pero he perdido por completo…

Mikoto – _(Sonriendo)_ Eso lo sé, lo que me sorprende es que hayas sido capaz de aceptarlo, pero aún así no logro comprender el ¡por qué te vas?

Eri – _(Llorando)_ El por qué, está muy claro, es por que él ama a otra persona y por esa razón jamás me corresponderá, sé que es muy egoísta de mi parte, pero será muy difícil para mí verlo a lado de otra persona que no sea yo, verlo feliz con alguien más que no soy yo, verlo amar a otra persona que no soy yo; y finalmente me dijo que _"hubiera sido mejor no conocerte"_ con eso me ha dejado claro que me odia y que no quiere verme más; y francamente ya no me quedan fuerzas para seguir insistiendo en algo que no fue, ni es, ni será… mañana me iré de Japón y me olvidaré de él…

Mikoto – ¿¡Estás segura de que Harima te dijo eso!?

Eri – ¡Sí, completamente! Y eso es lo que más me duele…

Mikoto – ¡No puedo creerlo! Y de verdad que… no… lo entiendo, pero… respetaré tu decisión… pero bueno al menos déjame despedirme de ti amiga _(suelta una lágrima)_ …

Eri – ¡Claro! No creerás que me iré sin despedirme de ti, te estaré esperando…

Mikoto – Sí, no te preocupes, ahí estaré…

 _ ****Mientras tanto Harima se encontraba en casa recostado en su cama…**_ **  
**  
Harima – _(Pensando)_ ¡Cómo fue que pudo pasar esto?, dudé tanto entre Tenma y Eri hasta que finalmente terminé perdiendo lo que más quería, a Tenma... sí, así es ¿no? ya que se supone que es a ella a quien debo querer, pero…

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Harima – Pues… porque… al estar contigo soy feliz, sólo por eso no pude evitar querer pasar tiempo contigo, de verdad te ofrezco disculpas si mis acciones te hicieron daño, jamás fue mi intención…

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fin del Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Harima – _(Pensando)_ En ese momento al estar con Eri, me sentí muy feliz, llegué a pensar en ella como algo más que… la niña fría que alguna vez conocí… ¡no lo puedo creer! que yo haya pensado eso, es…

Itoko – _(Acercándose a Harima)_ Kenji la cena está lista…

 _ ****Mientras Itoko le hablaba a Harima, éste no respondía debido a que estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos…**_

Itoko – _(Gritando)_ ¡¿Kenji?! ¿Me estás escuchando?

Harima – _(Saliendo de sus pensamientos)_ ¡Ohh disculpa! No, no te estaba escuchando, ¿me decías algo?

Itoko – Sí, te acabo de decir que la cena está lista

Harima – Muchas gracias, pero no voy cenar, no tengo hambre, además me duele el brazo…

Itoko – Está bien, como quieras

Harima – Mejor me voy a dormir, el descansar despejará mi mente…

 _ ****Y asi Harima empezó a tener un sueño…**_ _  
_  
Harima – ¡Qué es esto? ¿¡dónde estoy?!

 _ ****Harima se encontraba nuevamente en aquel vacío que había soñado tiempo atrás; sin embargo, esta vez se escuchaba el llanto de una mujer…**_

Harima – ¡¿Qué es ese sonido? ¿alguien está llorando? ¡qué! ya no lo escucho… ¡¿qué diablos ha sido eso?!

 _ ****Harima se encuentra nuevamente con el enorme lienzo que tiene dibujado el enorme paraguas de amor, [de aquellos que son muy populares en Japón], y ve su nombre escrito en él, pero en el otro lado aún no hay ningún nombre escrito…**_ _  
_  
Harima – _(Sorprendido)_ Acaso… no es este… ¡¿el mismo sueño que tuve antes?!... si es así por aquí debe de estar el pincel que vi aquella vez…

 _ ****Efectivamente ahí cerca se encontraba un pincel que parecia estar chorreando tinta a raudales…**_ _  
_  
Harima – _(Decidido)_ Entonces, esta vez si que lo haré… tal vez sea lo último que haga, por lo tanto yo debo de escribir el nombre de Tenma ahí… _(En ese mismo momento se le viene a la mente la imagen de Eri)_ ¡Ahh! ¡qué! No debo distraerme, no debo distraerme con ella… yo debo escribir el nombre de Tenma en ese espacio en blanco...

 _ ****Pero al intentar escribir, Harima vio que el pincel a pesar de estar chorreando litros y litros de tinta, no podía escribir nada…**_ _  
_  
Harima – _(Molesto)_ ¡Qué! ¡¿Qué es esto!? ¿¡de nuevo no pinta esta cosa?!

 _ **** En ese mismo momento se comienzan a escuchar distintas voces…**_

 _Yakumo – Esa chica es muy sensible y probablemente tenga una mala idea de usted por lo que pasó anteriormente; por favor aclare sus sentimientos y sea sincera con ella, una chica sólo quiere que le sean sinceros con ella, dígale con todas sus fuerzas lo que siente por ella y hágala muy feliz y no deje que sus dudas y miedos por ella, lo aparten de su corazón_

Harima – _(Sorprendido)_ ¡Qué? pero… ¿cómo, Imotou-san! ¿dónde estás!

 _Itoko – Kenji te lo digo en serio… no te aferres a algo que no tienes y no ignores a los que te aman…_

Harima – ¿Itoko!, ¿qué esta pasando! ¿por qué estoy escuchando voces por todos lados!

 _Marinero del agua (Su maestro) – ¡Estúpido muchacho! ¿cómo puedes tratar de cegarte a ti mismo, cuando tu corazón no piensa lo mismo que tu mente!_

Harima – _(Sorprendido)_ ¿¡Maestro, usted también?!

 _Maestro – ¿Sabes algo muchacho? aquellos que se aferran a una cosa, incluso cuando ya no les interesa solo se les puede llamar idiotas… ¡Y tú eres un idiota muchacho!_

Harima – Pero... maestro… yo… quería…

 _Maestro – ¡Tú lo has dicho! ¡tú querías, más ya no es así! tus actos y reflejos me lo demuestran, sé sincero con tú corazon y no permitas que tus ideas equivocadas lastimen aún más a quienes te aman…_

Harima – Entonces…

 _ ****Harima tomó nuevamente el pincel y empezó a escribir en el espacio del paraguas, y ahora el pincel escribió perfectamente mientras que claramente se veían las letras…**_

S-a-w-a-c-h-i-k-a

Harima – _(Llorando)_ Entonces sí… es ella, ella es a quien...

 _Maestro – ¿Lo ves? ¡Estúpido muchacho! ¿¡qué más necesitas ver o saber para que te des cuenta!? Ese paraguas refleja lo que tu corazón de verdad desea, por eso no permitió que escribieras un nombre distinto del que él ama con toda su fuerza... ahora levántate y no dejes que ocurra alguna tragedia que tal vez no puedas solucionar ahora ni nunca... ¡VAMOS VETE DE AQUÍ!_

Harima – _(Limpiándose las lágrimas)_ Ma…maestro, gracias… Yo… le prometo y me lo prometo a mí mismo que la haré muy feliz ¡de verdad, se lo prometo!

Maestro – ¡Hmph! ¡Así se habla! ahora ¡apresúrate!

Harima – Sí

 _ ****En ese momento Harima despierta de su sueño…**_

Harima – _(Alterado)_ ¡Demonios, qué pasó? ¿Itoko, donde estás!

Itoko – ¡Kenji, qué bueno que despiertas! llegó una carta para ti

Harima – ¡Qué! ¡Ahora no!, después la leo

Itoko – Es de Eri

Harima – _(Quitándole la carta a Itoko)_ ¡Haberlo dicho antes! dámela necesito leerla…

 _ ***CARTA***_

Harima…

Te escribo esta carta para despedirme de ti, ya no seré más una molestia en tu vida, te quiero agradecer por los buenos momentos y ¡por qué no? también por la felicidad que solo tú me has brindado como nadie; tal vez no es la forma más… ¿cómo llamarlo? _"romántica"_ de decir esto, pero no tengo palabras para expresarte lo que siento por ti, eres la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida y te AMO con todo mi ser; sin embargo, sé que tú no compartes el mismo sentimiento y esto es muy egoísta de mi parte pero para mí será muy difícil verte a lado de otra persona, verte feliz con alguien más, verte amar a otra persona... y por eso, me iré de Japón, para no verte más y así evitar el salir lastimada...

Espero encuentres el amor de tu vida y que la persona a la que decidas amar, te lo demuestre en cada oportunidad que se le presente, ya que yo de haber tenido por mínima que fuera la oportunidad así lo habría hecho...

Hasta siempre…

Sawachika Eri

 _ ***FIN DE LA CARTA***_

Harima – _(Sorprendido)_ ¡Qué, no puede ser! ¡Cómo qué se va? ¿a dónde! debo evitarlo a toda costa…

 _ ****En ese momento Harima revisó el móvil para consultar la hora, pero…**_

Harima – _(Gritando)_ ¡Qué! ¡¿7 llamadas perdidas?! y todas son de Sou

 _ ****Harima al estar revisando las llamadas se percata de que tiene un nuevo mensaje de voz y al escucharlo…**_

Mikoto – _(Gritando)_ ¡Harima! Eres un grandísimo ¡IDIOTA! ¿¡Cómo te atreviste decir todo lo que le dijiste a Eri?! ya me las pagarás, ¡cómo sea! mañana tienes que ir al aeropuerto, Eri se va a ir en el primer vuelo a Inglaterra a las nueve en punto, y todo por tu estúpidez yo no puedo detenerla, pero estoy segura que si tú vas, serás el único a quién ella escuche, así que por favor, haz algo o me las pagarás...

 _ ****Una vez que Harima terminó de escuchar el mensaje, decidió salir de inmediato con dirección al aeropuerto…**_

Harima – Itoko, ¿qué hora es?

Itoko – _(Revisando su reloj)_ Las 8:27 AM

Harima – _(Bastante alterado)_ ¡No puede ser! ¡ya es muy tarde! debo apresurarme…

Itoko – _(Sonriendo)_ Sabes Kenji, después de lo que acabo de escuchar no puedo dejar que te vayas así como así, por lo tanto, yo te llevo…

Harima – Gracias

 _ ****Y así atravesando media ciudad a toda velocidad y por cierto pasándose los semáforos en rojo, lograron llegar al aeropuerto a las 8:55 AM…**_

Harima – _(Impaciente)_ Itoko, gracias de verdad no se que habría hecho sin ti

Itoko – _(Sonriendo)_ No es nada Kenji, pero no olvides que ahora debes pagarme la gasolina _[XD]_

Harima – _(Molesto)_ ¡Ya decía yo! ¡Por favor me lo puedes agregar en la cuenta del aquiler!

Itoko – No te preocupes, mi único pago es verte feliz

Harima – Gracias

Itoko – Bueno… ¡¿y qué esperas!?

Harima – ¡Es cierto!

 _ **** Y así Harima se baja del auto y corre lo más que puede para alcanzar al vuelo antes de que salga, y mientras lo hace, en el camino se va encontrando con algunos compañeros de clases así como los colados del otro grupo, que pareciera que lo estaban esperando…**_ **  
**  
Togou – _(Riéndose)_ ¡Harima! ¡así que sí decidiste venir? ¡vamos tigre que tú puedes!

Harima – _(Sin dejar de correr)_ ¡Cállate! ¡no me estorbes!

Hanai – _(Sonriendo)_ ¡Harima! ¡date prisa no pierdas el tiempo!

Harry – _(Sonriendo)_ ¡Harima! no dejes que ese avión salga a toda costa

Harima – _(Molesto)_ Lo sé, lo sé… espera un momento ¿¡qué hacen ustedes aquí!?

Togou, Hanai y Harry – _(Al unísono)_ ¡Eso no te importa! ¡ahora sigue!

 _ ****Harima llegó a las escaleras de abordaje, ya casi sin aire, pero vió a Eri y se acercó hasta ella…**_

Eri - _(Bastante sorprendida)_ ¡Harima! ¿¡qué haces aquí!?

Harima – _(Tratando de respirar)_ Espera… espera… por favor… no te vayas...

Eri – _(Haciéndose la fuerte)_ ¡No, ya está decidido! ¡me voy a Inglaterra!

Harima – _(Molesto)_ ¡Pero qué estás diciendo! ¡no puedes irte ahora!

Eri – _(Sorprendida)_ ¡Por qué? ¿qué pasa? bueno no importa, además debo devolverte esto _(le entrega su manga)_ ya que si no me equivoco alguna vez me dijiste que esto es lo que más quieres en la vida… ¿cierto?

Harima – _(Perplejo)_ Acaso… ¿¡lo viste!?

Eri – Sí, la vez cuando fuiste a mi casa lo olvidaste y pues… sí lo vi; Harima ¿en verdad quieres a esa chica?

Harima - ¿De qué, mejor dicho, de quién me estás hablando?

Eri – _(Llorando)_ ¡Pues de quién más! ¡de Tenma! tú la amas ¿cierto? ¿por eso dibujaste ese manga? ya que representa tu vida ¿no es así?

Harima - ¿Este manga?, pues mira lo que hago con este manga _(lo rompe en pedazos)_ ¡esto ya no significa nada para mí!

Eri - ¿¡Por qué haces eso!?, siempre has tratado de dar tu vida por eso ¿¡por qué lo rompes ahora!?

Harima – Pues… por que estuve equivocado todo este tiempo...

Eri - ¿Equivocado?

Harima - Sí, siempre pensé que mi felicidad estaba con una mujer; sin embargo no fue así, porque siempre ha existido otra chica que me lo impedía y eso me causaba problemas conmigo mismo, además por mi estúpidez nunca me di cuenta de lo que ella sentía por mí, no fue sino hasta cuando me abrazó, que sentí una felicidad inmensa, algo que jamás pensé existiera para mí… fue entonces que me di cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba… Eri... es a ti a quien amaba y no me daba cuenta… y ahora todo lo que me queda por decir es… TE AMO _(y mientras Eri está de espaldas a él a punto de abordar el avión, él la abraza con todas su fuerzas)_

Eri - _(Increíblemente sorprendida)_ Harima, yo… _(recuerda cuando se le confesó por error)_ ¡no puedo!, ¡soy una cobarde, no te merezco! ¡déjame! _(trata de librarse de él)_

 _ ****Mientras acontecía esto, los que estaban viendo desde abajo, comenzaron a impacientarse, así que…**_

Hanai - ¡Harima! ¿¡qué no eres hombre!?

Mikoto - ¡Oye Harima! ¡qué estás esperando? o si no…

Tenma – ¡Harima-kun!, ¡tú sabes lo que tienes que hacer!

Eri - ¡Adiós Harima!

Harima - ¡Eso jamás!

 _ ****Harima volteó a Eri hacia él y le plantó un beso en los labios mientras que al mismo tiempo la abraza, Eri trata de librarse; sin embargo, termina por ceder y en medio de lágrimas le corresponde...**_

 _ ****Aquella escena mostraba la felicidad de dos jóvenes, que… por "obra del destino" siempre terminaban juntos, pero ahora no había nada de eso, ahora lo único que existía era el cálido amor que envolvía a ambos, de la chica no paraban de salir lágrimas por ver como el primer y único amor de su vida, le correspondía por primera vez, y del chico puedo decir que en su rostro se reflejaba la felicidad que siempre buscó, aunque siempre la tuvo a un lado sin darse cuenta...**_

 _ ****En ese momento todos los compañeros de clase [metiches] voltearon a verlos, y se comenzaron a escuchar cosas como: ¡Ya se extrañaban!, ¡Mira, sí que son el uno para el otro!, ¡Se nota cuánto se quieren!, ¡Oficialmente ya son pareja!; en cuanto Eri y Harima escucharon la última frase, se separaron estando totalmente sonrojados…**_

Eri - Harima, quiero que sepas que jamás he pensado cosas malas de ti, discúlpame por insultarte y también por no ser capaz de comprenderte durante mucho tiempo…

Harima - No tienes de que disculparte, además yo también he sido un grandísimo idiota al no entender lo que sentías por mí, ¿podrás disculparme…Eri?

Eri - ¡Claro! no tienes que pedirlo, yo te perdonaría cualquier cosa, pero con una condición

Harima - ¡Cuál?

Eri – _(Susurrando)_ Que no me vuelvas a decir que _"hubiera sido mejor no conocerte"_

Harima – ¿¡Cómo dices?! es que no te escuché bien

Eri – _(Sonriendo)_ No, no es nada

Harima – _(Pensando)_ Claro que te escuché perfectamente, por eso hice una promesa y la voy a cumplir, ¡verdad Maestro?

Nakamura - Señorita, debemos irnos

Eri - _(_ _Preocupada)_ Pero… y ¿¡mi padre!?

Nakamura - _(Sonriendo)_ Estoy seguro que su padre quiere su felicidad, y a como veo, su felicidad esta aquí _(voltea a ver Harima)_

Harima – ¡Sí, claro que sí!

 _ ****En ese momento, Harima y Eri bajaron por las escaleras abrazados, y en medio de un montón de aplausos de los compañeros de clase [metiches]…**_

Mikoto – _(Susurrándole al oído a Eri)_ ¡Vaya! hasta que al fin diste tu brazo a torcer, ehh…

Eri – Me siento muy feliz, y ya no me importa nada de lo que haya pasado antes, por cierto Mikoto, ¿puedo saber que hacen todos aquí? ¿no se supone que nadie se iba a enterar?

Mikoto – _(Nerviosa)_ Mejor no preguntes, lo que importa es que ahora eres feliz :P

Eri – _(Pensando)_ ¡Claro! por que estoy con el chico que amo, que he amado y que siempre amaré, te prometo que te haré muy feliz Harima, serás el hombre más feliz del mundo, y si estás feliz yo también lo estaré…

Harima – _(Pensando mientras todos lo felicitan)_ Ahora está todo claro, es a ella a quien he amado y cumpliré mi promesa, te prometo hacerte feliz por siempre, te lo prometo Eri…

 _ ****Mientras acontecía esto, en alguna parte del aeropuerto estando alejadas del bullicio, estaban Sara y Yakumo…**_

Sara – Veo que no te sientes triste Yakumo-san

Yakumo – _(Sonriendo)_ Por supuesto que me siento triste Sara, pero al mismo tiempo, me da mucha alegría que Harima-san al fin sea feliz con quien quiere, eso es más que suficiente para mí en estos momentos…

Sara – _(Sonriendo)_ ¡Qué bueno por ti Yakumo-san!

 _ ****Mientras tanto Tenma se acerca a Harima**_ …

Tenma – ¡Harima-kun!

Harima – ¡Tsukamoto?

Tenma – Me da mucho gusto que estés feliz Harima-kun, pero escucha, pase lo que pase siempre tienes que serle sincero ¿me has oído?, Eri-chan es de mis mejores amigas y no quiero que la hagas sufrir ¿está claro?

Harima – Este… sí está claro Tsukamoto, asi será, te lo aseguro…

 _ ****Harima toma la mano de Eri y…**_ _  
_  
Eri – ¡Harima?, pero… ¿a dónde me llevas?

Harima – Anda sube _(refiriéndose a la motocicleta)_ dejémos que sea el destino quien nos lleve a la libertad, vamos a ser felices, acompáñame y disfrutemos

Eri – Yo… ¡claro que sí! _(sonríe y sube a la motocicleta)_

 _ ****Y así ambos se despiden de los demás, y arrancan a dar un largo paseo en medio de las risas de ambos y con dirección hacia donde el destino los lleve…**_

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*DESPEDIDA*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Espero que les haya gustado estimados (as) lectores…

Y así termina su Fan Fic favorito "School Rumble, El Sueño Final", les agradezco mucho por todas las visitas que tiene este Fan Fic, me hacen sentir una gran inspiración para inventar cosas nuevas y una vez más les reitero mis agradecimientos a los que han posteado y dado su opinión, y esperaré ansiosamente sus comentarios...

Un saludo a todos (as) y que se la pasen todo bien curado :P


End file.
